What Could of Been
by twianimeprincess
Summary: What if someone warned Ares that he would one day lose Xena back when they first met, and they made him realise his feelings for her? This is an AU story set during Young Hercules. Rated M for language and possible lemons in later chapers A/X 4ever
1. Chapter 1

DISCLIMER: IN LIFE I OWN NOTHING….IN MY DREAMS ARES IS MINE

What if someone warned Ares that he would one day lose Xena back when they first met, and they made him realise his feelings for her? This is an AU story kind of set during Young Hercules…. Ares and Xena Forever

What Could Have Been

Chapter 1

"Dammit" Ares yelled as he threw another fireball. The War God was beyond pissed. Once again Zeus stopped him from killing that bastard half brother of his, Hercules. What makes him so special, so perfect in their father's eyes? Ares needed bloodshed to clam down and he needed it before he blew ANOTHER temple. He opened a portal to see what battles were going on.

Unfortunately for him the only battle going on at the time was between Cortese and the small village of Amphipolis. He didn't really like Cortese, he didn't have a true warrior's spirit, was just motivated by greed, but he did have a few good warriors at his command. His army was more meant to scare people into giving up, than to actually fight. It looked as though they were about to take a village, which meant the villagers, stood up for themselves a rare thing in this age. 'Watching Cortese's men hack up some villages, oh well, better than nothing' Ares thought as he transported himself to the battle.

He arrived just as the villagers and the soldier clashed in no mans land. He was surprised to see that some of the villagers were actually holding their own. They were more organised than the usual morons who tried to defend their homes were. The villagers had traps set everywhere, taking out numerous masked soldiers. Some traps were very complicated not even The War God had thought of before.

He knew he had had some good warriors in the past from this village. The last one was Atrus, he was loyal and a member of his personal army till he was injured and had to leave. His wife stopped him from scarifying his daughter to me killed him 9 years ago. I kept an eye on his sons hoping his love and knowledge of war would be passed on to his sons but the older one was a piece loving coward and the younger one was just an idiot and was a follower, useless to me.

The bloody battle continued to rage son. The men of Cortese started to make it past the traps and were fighting the villagers. The villagers had little to no skill with a weapon and were being slaughtered. "Aiy iy iy iy iy" a war cry was heard throughout the battlefield. Ares turned and saw her.

She was tall for a woman, but still looked young, just at the age of womanhood. She had long raven black hair that whipped around her as she gracefully fought against the soldiers, cutting through them like flies. It was a magnificent sight, but it was her eyes that really caught Ares's attention. They were crystal blue with a fire in them that burned brightly with the rage and passion of war. 'Beautiful' was the only word the god of war could think at that moment. He felt a connection to this woman warrior he full of emotions he never felt together before. Pride…. Lust…Power…. and something else that was a mystery to him.

It was clear that she had skilled as she glided through the soldiers, with training she could become on of the be … no…. The greatest. Ares could always feel when someone lost their blood innocence on the battlefield, and if it not for this ability he never would of guess that she had just lost hers. She showed no horror at the bodies that she was leaving behind her, just a small wicked smile that showed the pleasure she was getting from the heat of the battle.

Ares was so immersed with the warrior female, drunk with the strange pleasurable feelings this woman was creating within him and the connection he felt, that he hadn't even realised the battle was over, the soldiers retreating, frightened of this women. When the last of the cowards ran off the women started looking around franticly, showing emotion for the first time after appearing on the war ground.

"Lyceus" she screamed as she ran to one of the fallen villagers. Ares recognised him, he was Atrus's younger son, 'What relationship do they have' he wondered as he listened in to their conversation curious to find out more about this warrior.

The women held Lyceus in her arms "Hold on, it's gonna be ok" she kept repeating over and over again as she pressed down on his wound trying to stop the bleeding. Lyceus put his hand on the women's cheek "Xena, make sure you take care of mother and Toris" he said as his hand fell away. Ares could see as Celesta took him away.

'No way' was all Ares could think. This fiery warrior was Atrus daughter, the one he overlooked because she was female. She showed Ares that he was wrong, Atrus's warrior spirit had been passed down to his child just not to one of his sons, but to his daughter. And she was perfect.

The God of War stood in the field reliving the battle, watching Xena's movements. Her technique had flaws, but there was talent there. He could easily see the battlelust in her eyes, a fire that could outmatch even his top warlords, maybe even match his own. Everything he had ever wanted in a warrior was raw within this woman, Xena. He could mould her, make her into his perfect warrior, and make her his Chosen. Ares had never taken a chosen before. All of the other Gods had had many though the centuries, but he had not found a warrior worthy of that right, that could make his dreams come true, until he looked into her eyes. He had to have her.

Ares went through the aether to find her and ended up at the tavern remaining invisible. Xena was putting the sword in her fallen brother's hands as her mother charged into the room. She cried over the body of her son.

"I did all I could" Xena said to her mother. A small hint of regret tainted her voice. It was regret that she could not save her brother, not for saving her home.

As Cyrene's eyes turned to Xena they were filled with hatred. "Yes, you did all you could" her voice was filled with sarcasm and blind rage " You raised the army! You talked him into fighting! These may, as be wounds from your sword! `` She slapped Xena across the face. Xena stood there glaring at her mother as she continues her rant `` he was the only thing I had left and you took him from me. `` With that the mother went back to the body calling her son name. Xena took one last look at her broken family and walked out of the tavern, with the unseen god of war following her.

As they left the tavern they were no cheers of victories or thanks for saving the village. Only glares of hatred. ``Are you happy Xena, my son is dead and it is your fault`` one villager said as they walked past. These shouts of anger continued all throughout the village until the village's magistrate approached her. ``There was no need for this bloodshed Xena, we could have run and let Cortese take whatever he wanted. But you made these simple boys think they had a chance against soldiers. You will only bring destruction to Amphipolis, leave and never return. `` The magistrate's words were harsh and cruel, but no matter what was said to her Xena levelled them all with a stony glaze. ``If this is my thanks for saving this village than I will go, but let me bury my brother. `` she said.

``You have no right. `` Cyrene had come out of the tavern and heard what was happening. `` You have no right to bury someone you killed. Leave you are no longer my daughter. This is no longer your village`` with that a mother turned her back on her daughter. Xena looked back at the crowed just as the first rock was thrown. ``Leave`` the mod of villagers chanted and they threw rocks at her.

Xena knew she could take them, but there was no point, so she turned her back and walked away from her only home with nothing, but the clothes on her back and her sword.

Ares watched as Xena walked out of the village than turned to look at the villagers in disgust. He knew they couldn't see him but he couldn't help but could not help glaring at villagers. He turned Xena through the aether, the sun was setting which meant she would have to make camp soon.

Xena couldn't believe what happened. She saved them, saved their lives and homes; lost her brother, and they exiled her. No matter what happened though she would not cry, she could not cry. When she saw that the sun was setting she knew she had to make camp soon, she did not have a bedroll and winter was on its way so she would need a fire to stay warm. She started to use the remaining light to gather wood and hunt for something to eat.

Xena was just able to start the fire before the last rays of light left the earth, but she was not able to find anything to eat. She knew there was a small pond nearby but she wouldn't be able to catch anything in the darkness so she would have to wait till light. She moved as close to the fire as she could try to remain warm. There was a cold wind lashing through the night and she so hungry. Xena put the last of the wood she was able to gather in the fire, praying it would last through the night laid down knowing she would need whatever energy she could get to survive.

Ares appeared just as the young warrior fell asleep. He walked to and stared down at her. The same strange feeling came over him as when he saw her on the battlefield. He looked around and saw the fire was dwindling and the night was getting colder, there was no chance the heat would last through the night. He looked back at the woman and saw she was curled into a ball and shivering. The God of War didn't know why but he didn't like seeing the fiery warrior so vulnerable. He waved a hand over the fire putting it out and leaned down to gently pick up the young women. She stirred slightly than nuzzled into the Gods warm chest. The strange connection he felt with this woman flared at the contact as he and Xena disappeared in a blue and slivery flash

Ares reappeared in his private bedchamber within temple near Amphipolis still cradling the sleeping women in the strong arms. He gently laid Xena on the bed and pulled the blankets over her and stared down at her beautiful face.

"Precious isn't she" a female voice came from behind Ares. He spun around to see a young woman. She had long straight blond hair and a white toga like robe draped around her. He could tell from the glow that surrounding her, she was a goddess, but he had never seen her.

"Who are you" Ares demanded his famous temper leaking into his tone.

"My name is Aleanna defender of the fates. And I am here to help you" she goddess said. "In the future you have done a favour for my fates and now I am returning it."

"Do I get to chose this favour" Ares asked interested. Though he had never seen this goddess before now, he did know of the goddess before him, he had heard of her ability to go through time and twist fate. It could prove useful to have her in his debt.

Aleanna smiled at the War God and lifts up her hand towards him as scroll appear `` You already have. `` She told Ares offering him the scroll.

Ares takes the scroll from the Goddess and a surprised look comes across his face as he reads the parchment, recognising his own writing.

To My Past Self

If Aleanna has came at the correct time than Xean should be sleeping soundly in your bed. You have now seen her fight and you are right, she is everything you have been looking for, and more for than just a warrior. As you were watching her fight you felt a connection with her, a feeling of which you have never truly felt before. It was love. She is your great warrior, your princess, your Enyo. Things will happen in the future that will separate her from you. Aleanna favour to me is to tell you and help prevent them. Don't lose Xena or the dream is lost.

Ares read the letter confused, had he gone soft in the future. Writing about love. The God looked at the woman sleeping on his bed. His thoughts couldn't help turning to how beautiful she was how peaceful she looked, how she looked like she belonged there in his bed.

Ares closed his eyes and went though each part of him,( something he almost never did, feeling weren't a big thing for him,) and he searched for the new connection he felt with the warrior woman. When he finally grasped it, warmth like no other filled him. If he had not been told the name of the feeling coursing through his veins he knew he would of, and his other self probably did, delude himself into think it was something else anything else other than …love.

Ares had been denied love all his life. Zeus didn't see why the God of War would need such emotions. He had seen it, the only Olympian he could stand was his sister Aphrodite, had wars fought in it's name but never felt. Until now.

Ares opened his eyes and gave the women on his bed a tender glaze. He stared at her in wonder for a moment than turned back to the goddess. "Tell me" he demanded "What takes her from me in this future"

"Many things, all avoidable. Allow me to tell you the story from the beginning, but first we should leave into a different room, wouldn't want to wake Xena." The goddess begins to leave the room. Ares takes one last longing look at his sleeping warrior and follows Aleanna.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLIMER: IN LIFE I OWN NOTHING….IN MY DREAMS ARES IS MINE

What if someone warned Ares that he would one day lose Xena back when they first met, and they made him realise his feelings for her? This is an AU story kind of set during Young Hercules…. Ares and Xena Forever

What Could Have Been

Chapter 2

Ares and Aleanna went into the main serving area of the temple as the Goddess began her story of the future.

"When Xena awoke you ask her to be your chosen, you offered her training, power, and knowledge. She accepted and you made good on the first two vows you made. Xena of the future is a master of all weapons, and has an abnormal skill for coming up with battle plans."

Ares smiled at Xena description. She sounded like everything he had been searching for. Aleanna saw the smile come across the War God's face and was almost sad that she would have to tell him how bleak the future is party due to his own arrogance.

"The last promise, knowledge, you fall a bit short on. You see, when you announce your chosen many of your fellow Gods don't react well, fearing the chosen of War. You shelter her from the Gods, telling her about them, their chosen's and their weaknesses, but the only one she meets is Aphrodite. You do not teach her the art of mutilation, thinking she may trying to use it on you, which leaves her open to being mutilated"

Ares smile was wiped away by the goddess's accusing tone. She was only at the beginning of Xena's and his relationship and already she was pointing out problems, and it was clear who Aleanna thought was at fault.

Ares could see why he would keep her away from the other gods. He was not a favourite among the Gods on Olympus, the only ones that would even have a civil conversation with him are Discord, Strife, (because their power hungry and scared of him), Hera, (because she was his mother), and Dite, (for some reason). The others could have tried to use Xena against him or killed her despite of the law forbidding them from harming another's chosen. As for the art of mutilation, his future self may not of know what the connection he felt with the warrior was but he would have been aware of it. These feelings would of left him open to any tricks she tried to pull. He was protecting himself.

While Ares was musing over his thoughts Aleanna continued speaking " For the next two years you train her, mould her into a perfect warrior, but you were caging a wild spirit. In order to get her freedom and learn more about the world she went to sea. And don't ask why you didn't stop her. Xena is one of the most stubborn mortals to ever live and does not take kindly being told what to do."

Aleanna pauses to see if Ares was going to make a sarcastic remark, but she saw that he was lost in his own world, analysing every word she said. " During her times at see she attacks a ships and saves some prisoners that were on it by accident. One of these prisoners was a Roman by the name of Julius Caesar."

The God of War's head snapped up at the name. He had been very interested in him at one time, he was smart, talented with a blade and able to bend anyone to his will through… mutilation. The only reasons Caesar did not become one of his is because Athena saw his interest and offered Caesar to become her chosen just to piss him off.

"He knows who Xena is when he first meets her, but hides it well. He talks her into taking him back to Rome, offering money and power. And just when she thinks the world is gonna be hers, Ceaser betrays. He has her crucified and her legs broken. When you go to save her Athena stops you since you would have been technically interfering with her chosen."

The God of War was raging. He would do a lot more than just interfere with her chosen, even if he never lays a finger on Xena in this time, he now knew that he was a threat. Athena must have had Zeus's help in restraining him, she was always daddy's little angel while he was the black sheep.

"Xena survives. Barely. Two people from the land of Chin saved her. They heal her and through them she learns medicine and pressure points. This knowledge added to the hurt she felt at Caesar's betrayal made her an even fiercer warrior. After she was… healed enough… she met a man named Borias.

"What do you mean by healed enough. Her legs were broken how could she travel?" Ares asked confused with a hint of worry in his voice.

Aleanna gave him a twisted smile. "Pressure points can block off feeling to the limbs. She had the feeling in her legs cut off and learned to walk on broken legs." She paused for a moment to let him process this information before continuing on. Ares was coming to understand what the goddess meant by the most stubborn mortal to ever live.

"Borias became her second in command and…. love slave. They than went to the land of Chin. There she learned from Lao Ma, a powerful sorceress. She taught Xena what the power of the mind can do, healed her legs and tried to heal her soul. Unfortanlly the darkness within Xena had grown to powerful, destroying the peace, and the friendship that she and Lao Ma had created. After Xena found she was pregnant and returned to Greece. You were a little less than pleased with your chosen for being away for so long and for her condition upon arrival so you ignore her while she was there."

Ares was displeased with the choices his Xena was making. Yes he was happy that she was getting stronger, but all the horrors were creating a darker warrior. He remembered back to the battle field while she was fighting Cortese's soldiers. Ares could see a light within her, this light combined with her darkness made her perfect to become the one that would bring peace to the world through force. He could already foresee that the darkness was going to swallow her whole.

"When Xena's arrived in Greece Xena becomes involved with the Amazons. Among them was a Shaman names Alti. Alti took an interest in Xena's darkness. She placed a spell on Xena so that the child she carried would never know either of his parents. This curse held true. Xena, eventually betrayed and destroyed the amazons that she was with. When she was done with them she moved on to centaur lands. With Xena in command of an army they went after the Centaur's Ixion stone. It was a close battle until Borias turned on Xena no longer able to stand the evil that was taking over her. While Xena was giving birth to their son…Solan… a member of her army killed him. She knew she could never raise a child so she gave him to the centaurs to raise and left Greece once more. This was the last horror she could take before her heart locked up and shut down."

Ares could not believe that so many things could happen to a mortal and survive. He could tell that Aleanna thought these events were completely avoidable if his future self had accepted the connection he felt to Xena but its not that easy. Even now, knowing what the feelings were inside him, some part of him doubted that any of this was true. He was war, Zeus made sure he never understood or knew what love was. In the King of the God's eyes love is not needed for war.

"This time Xena ended up with the Norse Gods as a Valkyire. She learned all the tricks they had than manipulated their king into giving the location of once of their sacred treasures that can grant one that has forsaken love great power. Unfortunately the commander of the Valkyires did not trust Xena and was able to get the object back, but not before she ended up an ugly beast because of it. No longer able to do anything else there she once again returned to Greece. This time though you came to her."

"Xena had made a mark on most of the known world, except her homeland and it was time for Greece to tremble before the God of War's chosen. And for the next four year that was her mission with only two things guiding her. Her lust for power and her code."

"Her code?" Ares asked curious about what kind of code his dark warrior honored.

"The code of the warrior. There were a few instants in her life she almost broke the code compared to many warlords. As long as she believes that you are on the same side as her she will be loyal. She gives a warning and a chance to surrender before attacking a village and not does kill the woman and children when she does. It's a code that nearly gets her killed."

Ares could hear the hint in the Goddess's voice. As long as he showed Xena that she was his focus and that he will help her in her destiny she will remain by his side and will not betray him.

"Xena goes after Hercules. She knows that she is not allowed to kill him herself because she is your chosen, but that doesn't mean she can't seduce and manipulate his best friend into doing it for her."

Ares had to smile at that. He may have not taught this future Xena how to manipulate people but she sure did think like him. 'By the Gods why is that every time Aleanna speaks Xena sounds even more perfect.' he thought back to the note that his future self sent him. She is gonna be taken from him, could it be his pathetic half brother that ends her. White-hot rage ran through the War God. 'If he is Zeus protection order won't last much longer.'

"She fails, Hercules' friend, Iolaus, was able to see through her lies at the last moment. After this her army realizes she was not as great as they were though she was. Her second on command, Darphus who is more of a barbarian than a warrior, uses this to turn her men from her. It takes time, but eventually he has enough influence to initiate an attack on a village that Xena has given a time warning to while she was out scouting. He burnt it to the ground. Every man, woman and child slaughtered."

Ares took note of the names. He was mentally making a list of those that were to interfere with his warrior's destiny. She was going to be his chosen, have the world surrender to her all in his name. She was going to by his side and nothing would taker her from him.

" When Xena returns she was beyond anger, about to teach the idiot a few things when a baby cried. She saved it but at a price. That was a moment of weakness that Darphus needed to take complete control of the army and make Xena leave the only way a true warrior could"

"The Gauntlet" Ares whispered. The God of War had seen the ritual done more times than he cared to remember. It always ended the same way. Who ever was leaving died a painful and brutal death.

Aleanna give him a sharp nod " She survived. She left confused where to go from there, she even went after your brother who was following her at the time thinking if she killed him she could get her army back. Hercules almost kills her but he spared her life making her more confused. During all this you never went to her, mad that she showed weakness in front of her men. So she did the only thing she could think of, Xena had played the villain everywhere she has ever been and thanks to your brother's kindness and your hissy fit temper she finally got the chance to play the hero."

'So this is what the letter meant by separate her from me' Ares thought angrily. He was beyond anger but he wasn't sure what his anger was directed at. Xena for leaving him, his brother for putting the idea in her head or his past self for fucking everything up because he did not know how to control his bloody temper. As his chosen it was his duty to protect her, but it seems that he was always leaving her when she needed him most.

"After she defeats Darphus and her army you finally decide to pay her some attention. You bring Darphus back to life, give him Granger, and tell him that if he kills Hercules you will allow him to kill Xena."

Ares eyes widen at this. He knew from listening to this that there was no way Darphus was gonna win. He could tell by the way that he had set things up, that this was a ploy to show Xena that she was disposable to him. Ares closed his eyes to feel the connection he had with the sleeping warrior just a few rooms away. She was not disposable, she his first and only chosen and he was not gonna let this future come to pass.

"After Darphus is killed once again Xena and Hercules separate and she tried to find her own path. She soon runs into a village being attack and meets a girl named Gabrielle. From that moment Xena's fate as a hero is sealed. You try many underhanded tricks, even try the truth once or twice but nothing separate the bond that Xena and Gabrielle share. If she ever meats that girl you risk losing her."

"Than I'll just kill her as soon as you leave. Is she the last threat to Xena leaving me," The God of War asked. The list in his head of people to kill was getting long, but he didn't mind. He knew he was gonna have fun with some of them. No one messed with his Xena whether if it was in the future or the present.

"Yes, those are the ones that interfere with her destiny." Aleanna answered. "Ares do you understand that you also held a great part in her leaving"

Ares stayed quite for a moment than slowly nodded his head. He hated taking responsibility for anything, but in this he knew he had to for the deeds he had yet to do or else there was no point in Aleanna coming here.

"Good. Now here is my advice" Aleanna spoke as if this was less of advice and more do it or else " Xena has just suffered a great lost, her brother is dead and her family and village rejected her. Allow her to mourn that loss some how. This will help keep her heart open to you as you train her to become a warrior. Show her how special she is both as a woman and as your chosen. Let her meat the other Gods and the chosen. She might surprise you how she handles them`` Aleanna gave a light laugh as if remembering something.

Ares gives her nod showing the goddess that he had heard her but said nothing lost in though on how to do this. He knew Aleanna was saying was to trust Xena, but he had never trusted anymore other than himself since the moment he was born.

Aleanna looks at the War God with sad eyes. She didn't want to tell him how it ended but she knew she had to if she was going to create a sold impression on the War God `` The rest of Xena story is just that. Her saving people with Gabrielle, you trying to get her back, even after you finally realised you loved her, the hero Xena could not be with you. You only get 6 years with her like this before she dies in a distant land and you never get to see her again. I hope you will heed my words and get it right this time`` with that Aleanna entered the aether leaving the God of to his thoughts.

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I tried my best with getting my Xena history right, but she has a lot of it .lol. I'm hoping to update faster for now on. Keep the Reviews coming**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Sam08- I know I always wanted them to get together and kinda wonder what them**

**come apart, which is what gave me the idea for this story. **

**Lena2244- I needed Ares to listen to Aleanna and him believing what she was saying**

**was the only way I could think off. Most of the time when people tell him**

**things he doesn't want to hear he just throws fireballs at them lol **

**silent- hope you like this chapter as much as the last**

**nette0602 – thanks I hope I can keep things interesting **


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLIMER: IN LIFE I OWN NOTHING….IN MY DREAMS ARES IS MINE

What if someone warned Ares that he would one day lose Xena back when they first met, and they made him realise his feelings for her? This is an AU story kind of set during Young Hercules…. Ares and Xena Forever

What Could Have Been

Chapter 3

Ares sat on his throne replaying all he has just learned in his head over and over. He was trying to find one moment that he could tell if the goddess was lying, but there was none. Over the centuries the War God has learned that through a person's body language and the tone of their voice you could see if there were being truthful or not. Nothing about Aleanna spoke of lies.

He once again opened the letter that his future self had written to him. He could hear the desperation in the world for him to listen to Aleanna and not to lose his precious Xena. He knew that it was his writing on the parchment, that it was he saying these words.

Despite this there was apart of him that said none of this could be true. He closed his eyes and pictured Xena's sleeping face in his mind, the way he felt when he held her for that short amount of time. He felt protective, concern and other things he had not felt in his entire existence. They made him feel weak and strong at the same time. One fact he knew was true was that he felt a connection to Xena and he didn't want to lose her.

He finally decided that it couldn't kill him to listen to Aleanna and explore these feelings that Xena invoked in him. If Aleanna was right all his dreams were about to come true and he would finally have someone worthy of being by his side.

Ares went back through the aether into his bedchamber to find Xena was no longer sleeping. Ares stayed with the aether so he could watch her without being seen.

Her long hair was knotted and she was dirty from head to toe, she had not been able to wash since the battle. In spite of this she still held great beauty and had a regal air about her, like she was a princess. She was not weak though, the strength she radiated showed that she was born to be a warrior. A Warrior Princess, his Warrior Princess

Xena looked around the room admiring the setting with a confused look on her face. She had no idea how she had got to…wherever she was. The room has large with tapestries portraying battles, and different types of weapons decorated the walls, the bed she had been sleeping in was a huge four-post beautifully carved, lined with silk sheets and expensive furs.

The hair on the back of Xena neck raised and a shiver went down her spine alerting her to someone else being in the room. It was than she realised that she no longer had her sword and she had not seen it when she inspected the room she was in. She calmly went over to the weapons that were on the walls as if to admire them. Xena quickly looked them over, figuring out which was the best sword for her to wield. In one move she gracefully pulled it form its place turned and pointed it to area where she felt the presence "Show yourself. I know you are there, I also felt you on the battlefield" she spoke anger clear in her voice.

To say Ares was surprised would have been an understatement. Never in his entire existence had a mortal felt his presence while he was hidden within the aether. If nothing else proved she also felt a connection to him this did. He could help the grin that went across his face, as he appeared before her in a blue and silver light.

"Hello Xena" Ares tried to keep his face and tone neutral, but it was a difficult task. He could see the fire storming in her crystal blue eyes. He took note that once he appeared she adjusted her position to match, in order to defend against him if necessary. The War God was tempted to draw his sword to see how far her abilities are but he didn't want to agitate her any further

"Who are you and what do you want`` Xena demanded. She did let the light show Ares created effect her out word appearance. In side she knew she might be in trouble but she could not let him see that.

``I am Ares God of War at you service`` Ares started to approach Xena. She position did not relax as she stared into his eyes. They were a deep brown, she could almost feel herself getting lost in them.

Ares reached out to touch her sword, and slowly pushed down out of the way as he continues to move closer to her. ``And the question is what do you want``. As Ares spoke he was only millimetres from her face. He lightly took the sword from her and moved away to put it back in it's place. She allowed him to take it knowing it would be useless against a God.

``What do you mean what do I want`` Xena was beyond confused and getting frustrated. In less than a full day her entire world has changed and now a God was playing mind games with her. Her eyes flashed as she came to a realisation. ``Did you sent Cortese to attack Ampolisas`` she screamed ready to change him if needed.

Ares couldn't help letting out a small chuckle. She had as quick a temper as he did. He knew he had to answer her before she went to grab another weapon. `` Cortese is not one of my warlords. He is an idiot, and full of greed not a true warrior. I was only watching the battle``

Xena slowly stepped away from Ares analysing every move he made and words he said. Ares noticed this `` I did not bring you here to kill you`` he said in a soothing voice. He was amazed at the woman standing before him, most mortals would have been trembling in fear before him, but this young woman stood her ground not a speck of fear in her eyes. Instead her eyes defied him showing him that she wouldn't put up with his crap. She was perfect"

``I know this. If you wanted to kill me, I'd be dead`` Xena spoke with confidence not letting her voice show they feeling she had spiralling within. ``Now the real question is what does the God of War want with a simple village girl"

All amusement was wiped off the War God's face. Between the story he had hear from Aleanna and what he has seen of this Warrior for himself he knew that the word simple did not belong anywhere near describing his future Chosen. And he did not like her think this of herself." You are a far cry from simple my dear. And as I said before I am at your service."

"Can you bring my brother back" she said desperation tinting her voice.

"No I can't, I am not able to step into another God's domain and the dead belong to Hades. I can offer you other things though. I can offer you everything you have ever wanted Xena. I saw the glow around while you were in battle against those pitiful soldiers." Ares offered Xena his hand "Join me and I will make you into the most powerful warrior this world has ever scene."

Xena looked at his hand hesitantly before slowly slipping her own hand in his. Ares gave her a small smile before transporting them into the main serving area of the temple.

"Alexandra" Ares called.

A woman dressed in the robes of a priestess came and bowed before Ares. "Yes my Lord" she ask obediently.

"Have a bath prepared and a change of clothes for my guest" Ares never looked away from Xena has he commanded his servant.

"Yes my Lord" she said than walked up to Xena " Please follow me"

Xena gave Ares one last look before letting go of his hand and followed Alexandra. Ares tried to tell what emotions were going across her face when she looked at him. He could see that she had a mask on, one went to keep others from seeing any emotions or weakness. The War God knew the mask well since he also always carried one.

He wondered if he had not heard Aleanna story if he would have cared that she was hiding from him. Probably not, he would not have been willing to feed the connection they have. He could only think of one way he could break her mask and that was to show her beneath his first.

In the bath room Alexandra helped Xena out of her make shift armour and left her to her thoughts. Xena slowly sunk into the water letting the heat relax her muscles. She closed her eyes and let the events of the last day play through her mind.

Cortese's masked idiots had come to her village demanding a protection fee so high that it would leave the village starving. She was the one who started telling the soldiers that they would not bow down before Cortese. It was their village. At first the only one who was by her side was Lyceus, but they manage to get most the village willing to fight foe what was theirs.

Lyceus. Her beloved little brother. How could he be gone? How could he leave her here all alone? She couldn't stop the silent tears that ran down her face.

Suddenly two hands found their way to Xena's shoulders and started a gentle massage. She did not jump, she knew who it was being able to sense his presence. She didn't know how she could do that, or why it stirred such emotions in her. She forced herself to stop crying not wanting to look weak in front the God of War.

Ares had seen the tear marks down her face but did not comment. He just focused on the soft skin beneath his fingers, forcing each acing muscle to relax. " Cortese would have slaughtered your village once it was of no use to him. Honour is not something he holds highly." Xena didn't speak a word. Her eyes remained closed enjoying the pleasure he was giving her, letting it heal her body.

Ares remembered that Aleanna told him that she had grieve for her loss, if she ran from it that would be the first step in everything going to Tartarus. " Would you like to visit him," he asked her in a soft voice.

Without getting out of the water Xena turned to face Ares. " They have exiled me from the village. I can not return."

"There is no where you can't go, my sweet. I am a God; I will take you wherever you want to go. Besides," Ares gently placed his hand on Xena's cheek. " I don't think stupid some villagers could control the raging fire you posses within you. Now do you wish to see your brother"

Xena relaxed into Ares's palm. She couldn't understand how the God of War could be so gentle. She remembered stories her father used to tell her of the Great War God, how cruel he was and how powerful he could make someone. This seemed like a different person compared to the one the stories told of. She opened her blue eyes and looked into his deep brown ones. She wasn't sure but she though she could see concern there hidden amongst the shadows. " Yes" she whispered.

Ares stared at Xena another moment before speaking " Alright than. We will leave when you have dressed." he said as he walked out of the room. Xena stared at the door for a moment before continuing her bath. Once the last of the grime had fallen away from her body she went to put on the gown Alexandra had left her.

He was proud that he was already to start getting her to open up a little, but at the same time he was enraged. He could see that damage those ungrateful foolish villagers had done to her. When she thought she couldn't say goodbye to her brother, she sounded like her world was ending. He knew it would take her time to heal, and he would be with her knowing she would be his in the end.

As he was taking deep trying to calm down before he used Amphipolis as a target practice range for his fireballs Xena walked in. She had a purple dress on that hugged her body perfectly and flowed down to her ankles. Even in something so simple Ares could see her inhuman beauty. If it hadn't been for the fact that he could sense no God in her he would of thought a Goddess was standing before him.

He reached his hand out to her "Take my hand Xena" he said. This time she did not hesitate in taking his hand. With every moment that went by she seemed to trust him a little more. Hopefully he could keep her trust….and gain even more

Ares transported them to the crypt where Xena's brother now laid. When they arrived Xena slowly walked over to the tomb in the centre of the room. On it she saw her family crest and knew who was inside it. "Can I have a moment alone please" she asked Ares in a whisper. It was the only way she could control her voice.

Ares nodded his head " Just call my name and I will come back for you" he said before he disappeared.

Xena looked back at the tomb. "I'm sorry. I wasn't able to protect you, but I will make sure I carry out your last wish. Ares has offered to make me into a warrior, with the strength ill gain from him ill be able to change this world Lyceus. I'll change into a place where men like Cortese don't exist than Mother and Toris will be safe."

Tears started to rain heavily down Xena's face. She couldn't stop the sobs that where escaping her. "Why Lyceus. Why did you have to leave me? You were the only one to ever understand me. We were always supposed to be together." She put her head down on the crypt and wrapped her arms around it. She had no idea how long she was there but she could feel her strength leaving her slowly. She was so tired.

"What are you doing here?" a voice boomed from the entrance to the crypt echoing through it. Xena looked up with a start. In the doorway stood her older brother Toris, his eyes were blazing with anger.

"I just had to say goodbye," she said. Xena tried to stand but she couldn't seem to find the strength.

"And what right do you have to say goodbye. It should be you in that coffin not Lyecus" Toris screamed at her as he ran to her and tore her away from the tomb. When she landed she hit her hand off the floor. When she looked back up at her brother the room was spinning, but she could still make out the blade in his hand. Fearing for her life, and for the first time not able to defend herself she did the first thing she that came to her mind "Ares" she called out with the last strength she had before the world went black.

**So what do you think. I know I made Xena a little weak but she has been through a lot. Don't worry our ass kicking Xena will be back soon. Remember reviews make me update faster.**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Sam08 – thanks so much, there will be much more Xena and Ares to come**

**MythStar Black Dragon – I hope this one is as good as the last one for you**

**HouseBroken- thanks so much**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLIMER: IN LIFE I OWN NOTHING….IN MY DREAMS ARES IS MINE

What if someone warned Ares that he would one day lose Xena back when they first met, and they made him realise his feelings for her? This is an AU story kind of set during Young Hercules…. Ares and Xena Forever

What Could Have Been

Chapter 4

Ares was back in the temple sitting on his throne contemplating his next moves. He didn't want to leave Xena in the crypt by herself but he could see in her eyes that she needed to be alone for the moment. Hopefully this will allow her to get past her grieving, and keep her heart open to him.

Ares thought back to the story of the future and remembered that Xena's grieving wasn't the only thing he had to worry about. Caesar, Borias, Alti, Darphus, Hercules, Gabrielle. These were the names of the people that threatened to take her from him, by either destroying her darkness or her light. This was unforgivable in his eyes and he was going to destroy them before they had the chance to interfere with his Warrior Princess's true destiny.

The War God knew he had to be careful though. If any of the other Gods knew he was killing off these mortal they might wonder why. He was not gonna keep Xena a secret from the Gods after she has agreed to be his chosen, but no one could know about Aleanna's visit. The Gods were forbidden to interfere in the timeline and if anyone else knew that he was changing the future, Xena and himself would be in great danger.

He knew no matter what he did that Xena was going to be in at least a little danger from the Gods. Althea, Apollo, Hephaestus just to name a few that hated him. He hoped that Xena being his chosen would be enough reason for them not to want to mess with her. By Zeus's law if they so much as touched a hair on her head they would be at the mercy of any punishment, within reason, that he came up with. And he was known for being very creative.

Caesar since he was Athena's chosen, Ares could not kill him himself, but the War God knew that Caesar was a power hungry tyrant, (just like his patron goddess), and if left alone to his desires the Roman would meet his own demise. Maybe he could find a way to speed that up. He was sure an idiot like that would have a few enemies amongst his friends.

Borias, Xena met in a distant land, so unless he came here there was no point searching for him. Slowly Ares would win her trust and than her heart…. Just as she had won his. He wanted to build the connection they shared to become so strong that nothing could break them apart, certainly not a lovesick puppy that would betray her.

Alti, a shamaness hiding within one of the amazon tribes. He knew that shamans were rare so finding her wouldn't be a problem, killing her also wouldn't be hard either. It is killing her without pissing off his sister Artemis that would be hard. He didn't really care about his sister but it would draw attention to him.

Ares had a pretty good idea who Darphus was. He was the son of one of his warlords. Ares figured an attack on the village where the kid lives wouldn't look too suspicious. If he was wrong, he would just wait until another man named Darphus tried to join Xena's army, and than… battlefields do become bloody places.

Hercules. This just gave one more reason that made him want to kill the bastard. He had to be very careful when dealing with his little half brother, since Zeus's protection order was in place. But at least it would draw no extra attention since his hatred for the wanna be hero was no secret. For a moment Ares thought of hiding Hercules existence from Xena when Aleanna voice flashed through his mind. No sheltering. He knew his other self would of though the same thing. Xena had played the villain all of her life and than she saw what Hercules showed everyone that met him, what he pretended to be, a true hero. Ares will show Jercules to Xena and he would show her how narrow-minded he was, how black and white the idiot saw the world.

Ares couldn't help laughing to himself for a moment. If it had not been for the failure of his latest plan to kill Hercules he probably never would have found Xena, or at least until much later in her life. Maybe he should thank his little half brother for giving him the first warrior he has ever deemed worthy of being his chosen, for giving him Xena.

Aleanna made it clear the last one was the biggest threat to his and Xena's future together. Gabrielle a simple village girl. He had no idea who this girl was or what she looked like but he knew he had to find her. He couldn't go out and kill every mortal named Gabrielle without drawing attention to him. And he couldn't risk this girl wandering into Xena's life. He wished that he asked Aleanna more details about his targets but between being amazed by Xena and his anger at others his mind was not focused who he had to kill. Ares figured that if Xena had decided to become a goody good than the first place she would have started was her home. He would check the villages close by and hope someone sticks out to him.

Suddenly a voice cut through Ares thoughts. It was Xena calling his name. He could hear the fear in her voice. He immediately went into the aether and reappeared in the crypt. What he was made his vision go red and erupt with fury.

Toris was standing over an unconscious Xena about to run her through with his blade. Ares quickly hit him with a fireball, not enough to kill him, but enough to send him flying across the room.

Ares quickly went to Xena and pulled her limp body into his arms. He could see a small cut above her eye, but other than that she did not seemed hurt. He glared at Toris's unconscious form for a moment, wanting to finish him off, but Xena came first. He carefully picked her up and hugged her close to his chest and transported them back into the temple's bedchamber.

Ares gently set her down on the bed. He waved his hand to materialise some medical supplies so he could clean her wound. He did not want to ask Althea if he could heal her and since she was not yet his chosen he couldn't do it whenever he wanted.

When Ares had finished cleaning the wound he noticed the expression on her face. Her beautiful face did not have the same calmness he had seen before when she was resting. Instead it was replaced with an expression of great pain and he couldn't stand it. That expression did not belong on her face and he would do anything to take away her suffering. He got on the bed and gently pulled Xena into his arms, resting her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her silk spun hair and whispered in her ear trying to calm his sleeping princess.

In her dreams Xena was unable to escape her demons. The voices of whom she once thought to be her family and friends kept echoing through her mind.

"_These may as be wounds from your own sword"_

"_You will only bring destruction to Amphipolis, leave and never return"_

"_You have no right to bury someone you killed. Leave you are no longer my daughter. This is no longer your village"_

"_It should be you in that coffin not Lyecus"_

She ran from them but never seem to get any further away "I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen. I was just doing what I thought was right" She screamed pleading with them to understand. The voices kept circling her. Tormenting her. Darkness surrounded her threatening to consume her. Xena fell to her knees and put her hands over her ears trying to block out the voices. She was alone. Everyone she ever cared for had abandoned her.

Than she heard a different voice begin to pierce the darkness. She couldn't make out what it was saying but she could tell it was different from the ones that were tormented her. It was… soothing… like it was trying to protect her from the pain.

She used what little energy she had to focus on the new voice. "Xena". Her name. Who was saying her name? Who was calling out to her when all had forsaken her? The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't pin point where she had heard it before. "I'm here, I' here with you."

'Ares?' Xena thought. That right she was not alone. From the moment that she awoke in his temple, no before that on the battle field against Cortese's men he was there with her. She was not alone as long as she had the God of War by her side. She could feel he was close by waiting for her to defeat her enemies.

Xena managed to gather strength from her epiphany, and stood to face her demons, like the warrior she was. " I did what was right. I fought them and I will do it again. I will make you regret what you have done". Xena's screams pieced the darkness, making it dissolve into a white light.

Suddenly Xena bolted upright in the bed gasping for breath. Ares's arms created a protective cocoon around her. "I'm here now. I'm here. I'm here. You're safe. You're here with me, you're safe. I'll make sure you're all right. I'm here for you now. I'm here," he spoke words that no one who knew him could have imagined him saying. But, they sounded surprisingly natural, coming from his lips as he comforted the woman in his arms.

Xena melted into the War God's embrace, completely drained of energy, feeling the safest she has ever felt in her life. They stayed silent for a moment waiting for Xena's breathing to calm down. She hated that she was once again showing weakness before the God of War. She feared that if she did not stop this behaviour that Ares would decide that she was not worth his time, and would toss her aside. Just as everyone else in her life has.

Ares wanted to go kick Morpheus's ass for sending Xena a nightmare. He would definitely be having words with him later. He could feel Xena's body tensing a bit more and he was her face hardening slowly. She was trying to hide her weakness from him and he could not allow that. Before others he knew that she was going to be the warrior Aleanna's story spoke of. With him she was going to show her true self. He was going to make sure of it. He was gonna let her see beneath his mask so she will never feel the need to put her's on in his presence.

Ares moved them so he could keep his arms wrapped around her and looked into her eyes. "It's okay Xena. I know your hurting. This does not change my view of you. What I see is a warrior who led her village into battle against someone who threatened her home. I a woman who stood for what she believed to be right. I see a woman who was betrayed by the very people that she fought to protect. You are strong my Sweet There is a fire that burns within you that is brighter than any warrior I have every seen. I will not judge you Xena. I will guard you during your time of hurt, and than when you are ready we will show this world what you can do."

Ares words were just what Xena needed to hear. She once again relaxed into Ares hiding her face in his chest. Silent tears ran down her face, washing away her pain, her sorrow. She didn't know if this God's words were true but at the moment he was giving her the strength she needed to get though this and to become strong again.

Ares didn't say anything as his warrior cried. If he had seen any of his other warriors cry he probably would of laughed at them and turned them to ash with a fireball, but he didn't find anything humorous about Xena's tears. He felt pain at the sight of them and made a vow to himself that he would make sure they fall as little as possible. He let her wet his chest with her tears hoping that they would stop soon ending both of their pain.

When he noticed that the tears had finally stopped he looked down and noticed Xena was also looking at his once again. Her eyes were red and puffy but they still shined with life, they were the bluest eyes he had ever seen. His eyes looked down at her lips for a moment. He wanted so bad to press his own against hers, but for the first since he discovered the pleasures of a woman's body he restrained himself. He couldn't rush this, if he did he would have her only to lose her later. If he took things slow than she would be his for all time.

The only problem with that was the War God was not known for his patients…or being caring…. Or gentle, but with Xena these feeling seemed to flow naturally for him. " Are you hungry, my dear." Ares asked both to distract himself and because he knew mortals had to eat often.

When Ares spoke it broke the trace Xena was in. His eyes were so deep and full of so many emotions that she couldn't begin to describe them all. This was not what she expected from him, but she didn't mind it. It took her a moment to process what he said. When she did she realised she had not eaten anything since before she went off to battle. She was starving, no wonder she felt so depleted

When she nodded her head to Ares he slowly rose from bed gently moving her Xena away from him. He waved his hand, and a table full of various foods appeared before them. Xena`s eyes widen slightly at the display of magic as she went to the food.

Xena did not look up from the small feast as she spoke "Did you kill him" there was no emotion in her voice.

Ares immediately knew whom she was speaking of "No, your sorry excuse for an older brother still lives though I did inure him. He is your kin and because of that I felt it would have been best to leave it up to you to decide his fate" the anger in the War God's voice made it clear what kind of fate he wanted to give to the mortal.

A small twisted smile made its way across Xena's face "Toris must be so proud of himself right now" loathing and sarcasm saturated her voice "He has never been able to defeat me before, despite the fact that he is older, and a male. He probably is the worst fighter in the village and after today I'd say the biggest coward also. "

After those words Ares realised something. He did not see Toris during the battle to protect Amphipolis. He knew he might have over looked him when Xena distracted him, but wouldn't he have looked for his younger siblings just as Xena had after the battle. Toris was less of a man than Ares had originally thought; "Your father was a loyal warrior to me at one point. I watched his children grow up for a short time to see if they would inherit his battle skills. Toris I gave up on early when I noticed he like to play house with his mother instead of sharpening his skills with a blade.' Ares knew he had to pick his next words carefully not wanting to insult Xena "Lyceus I saw had a bit of talent, but I also saw he was more of a follower than a leader."

Xena smiled fondly at that. She did not take it as an insult to her brother she knew it was true. Lyceus always followed Xena wherever she went, but she never minded.

Ares saw the smile and was glad she wasn't gonna try to attack him for saying anything about her dead brother "You I skipped over because you were a girl. I figured if you did have any skills that would end up belonging to Athena, or Artemis. Now I see I was very wrong to make that decision" He would have regretted it for eternity if either one of his sister had Xena. They wouldn't use even half the potential he saw in her.

"Lyceus's final word were asking me to protect Mother and Toris. I will honour his last wish no matter how much they wish I was dead" Xena knew she had to do this for her brother no matter how much she wanted to take revenge for what they did to her.

When Xena had finished eating she turned to the War God "I'm surprised, that you remember people that you decided would have been of no use to" she looks directly into his eyes and walked closer to him. "I know you tried to explain it before, but I still don't understand. Why does the God of War who leads thousands of soldiers into battle want a village girl as his warrior? I know I have always been good when it comes to strategizing and I'm good with a sword, I can beat any man in my village but I will not call myself the best. If you are serious about training me I will take you up on your offer. But I will not be manipulated or become a slay to the Gods."

These it was again. Ares could see the flames lighting her icy blue eyes. Fire and ice, the perfect reflection of both their souls. He couldn't think of anymore words that he could say to her to show how serious his offer was, but he could show her. Ares raised his hand out towards her once again. Xena understood the silent command to slipped her hand into his as they disappeared in blue and silver lights.

**So what does everyone think? I know some of you wanted Toris dead but Xena would always honour her little brother. Suggestions always are welcome. Remember to click the button at the bottom of the page and review. **

**Thanks for the reviews**

**booklover90- I've had this idea for a while and when I couldn't find anything like it I decided to give it a shot. I don't have a Beta and I think I'll look around for one. Thanks for the tip**

**HouseBroken- Sorry I can't kill Toris, but revenge comes in many shapes and sizes**

**Zmbchk21 – Here you go, I am planning on continuing this story for a long time**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLIMER: IN LIFE I OWN NOTHING….IN MY DREAMS ARES IS MINE

What if someone warned Ares that he would one day lose Xena back when they first met, and they made him realise his feelings for her? This is an AU story kind of set during Young Hercules…. Ares and Xena Forever

Sorry there are random lines at the bottom of some of the pages. My computer is being stupid and won't let me delete them. They mean nothing

What Could Have Been

Chapter 5

Xena and Ares reappeared in a large room. Xena looked around to examine her new environment. She was almost one hundred percent sure that she was not in a temple. The floors were a black marble and the walls were more like wide pillars, littered with different swords and shields. Sunlight leaked into the room but she could not see outside. At the end of the room was a golden throne, masterly carved, and larger than any other she could have ever imagined.

Xena heard the sound of a sword being released for its sheath behind her. She spun around to see her attacker, preparing to defend herself. Ares was standing a few feet away from Xena a sword in each hand. He tossed her one of them and she was able to catch it on instinct.

The moment the blade was in her hand Ares charged at her. She was able to dodge the blow by rolling away. She quickly got back on her feet and backed up a bit from him, never taking her eyes off her opponent. She quickly used her sword to rip the sides of the dress she was wearing so she could move better.

As they began to circle each other Ares began to talk. "You are not a simple village girl Xena. A village girl would have died from that first attack." Ares calmly as they danced around each other. He felt a thrill go through him each time their swords met. Never has anyone, either mortal or God been able to counter his attacks so gracefully. And she was just beginning.

He swung around trying to catch her by surprise, but it was her who caught him. She was able to block his sword than brought her leg up and kicked him in the side. It took her a moment to get her footing back afterward, but Ares the mistake let it slide. This wasn't a lesson; it was the only way he could think of to get his point across.

" You may have been brought up to be a village girl, but you are a warrior. Your body and mind know what to do in a fight naturally. There is a fire burning inside you Xena, it shines through your eyes. You have a fire that is answerable to no one, no mortal or God, and I have only seen its match once before"

Ares words echoed in the back of Xena's mind as she fought him. She was trying to find an opening but couldn't, he wouldn't give her another one. She had never been push so far in a fight before… she loved it. She could feel her blood rushing through her veins, her mind racing, but on the outside she appeared to be calm and in complete control.

Xena swiped her sword low trying to take out the God's feet but he jumped in to the air flipping over her. Before she had a chance to react he knocked her sword out of her hand and wrapped his free hand around her waist holding her close to him. "And that is in my own eyes" he whispered into her ear.

He held her to him for a moment, feeling the warmth of her body, before he released her. When he saw that she going to pick up her sword again he put his away. He felt he had make his point and now he had questions to ask her "Who taught you how to use a sword."

Xena saw that he no longer wanted to fight, and was slightly disappointed. That little match made her feel so alive, so free. "No one I taught myself" she answered

This surprised the God of War. He can't remember the last time he had seen such pure talent, if he had ever before. He smiled at her "You are very good, and you have the potential to become the best." Than his face suddenly became very serious. "Xena have you ever heard the term 'a God's chosen' before"

Xena was confused at his sudden mood change. She thought for a moment than shook her head.

"Each God is able to pick a Chosen, a mortal to represent them and do their will. The bond between a God and their Chosen is a very sacred thing, though most don't treat it as such anymore. The bond creates many benefits for both God and Chosen. A God can heal their Chosen without Athena's blessing, will always hear them when they call for their them, can feel when their chosen is in pain, or when they are close to death. No other God can interfere with another's Chosen without some punishment. The mortal is bound to serve the God for the rest of their life span, if either betrays the other their life is forfeit. Only death can break the connection"

"And who would your Chosen be" Xena had a good idea what her answer would be, but she wanted to make sure. She did not want to assume and make a fool out of herself before Ares.

Ares looked directly into her eyes "I do not have a Chosen. Unlike the other Gods, I have standards when choosing a mortal to share my vision with. I have never had a chosen, never found a mortal I deemed worthy of giving the title to." Ares gently cupped Xena face "Until now. Xena be my Chosen. Fight by my side, and I will give you everything you have ever dreamed of."

Xena stared at Ares with wide eyes. She could see in his face that he was completely serious. The question was did she want to serve the God of War for the rest of her life. Xena was independent and was not sure it she could give anyone that much power over her freedom.

As if he knew what she was think Ares began talking again. "My wish is not to control you Xena only to guide you. I told I know that you are independent and will never bow down before anyone, you were not born to. You were born to have others bow down before you. Join my vision Xena, don't deny your destiny"

A deafening silence filled the room, the air thick was tension. Xena thought back to what she had said to Lyceus's when she visited his grave. With the God of War at her side, she was going to conquer this world and mould into the world he should have been born into. ``Yes" she said in a strong voice, her resolve was unshakeable. A wide smile went across Ares face. The world would be theirs.

"So how do I become your chosen?" Xena asked curious about what kind of ritual she just agreed to.

"Really simple actually. We pledge ourselves to each other as God and Chosen before the Fates. Than we each make three vows to uphold and swear them on the River Styx." He already had an idea on what his vows would be, and in this life he was going to follow through with all of them.

Xena nodded her head at Ares showing she understood what he was saying. What could she vow to the God of War? She would have to think about this thoroughly, she knew these vows would be unbreakable and she did not want to be caught in something unpleasant due to bad wording. "When will we do this"

"Whenever you are ready my dear, but I hope soon. I am not a favorite God here on Olympus," he said as he looking around the room and than back at her. "Only Chosen mortals are supposed to be allowed here, and I would prefer it if you had protection while you were here"

Xena's eyes nearly fell out of her head "I'm on Olympus" she yelled looking around the room again.

"We are in the Halls of War, my own part of Olympus and now your personal training ground" he said, trying not to chuckle at her expression. As he watched her look around the room with new amazed eyes, he was reminded how young she was.

Xena look up at the God before her. He had protected her, helped her through her pain, stopped her grief from destroying her, and now he was offering everything she could ever want. Xena had never been a patient person. If she wanted something she went for it and she wanted this. "Now Ares, there is no point in waiting." She said.

Ares put both of his hands in hers and whispered to her " Follow my lead" than he turned his head to the empty hall "Fates I summand you" He called, his voice echoing through the room.

Three females appeared in the room in a sudden flash of light, with a large loom behind them. They were Clotho the young girls, Lachesis the mother, and Atropos the crone. When the three-sister Goddess spoke it wasn't in complete sentences, instead each one finished for the other.

"Why have we been summoned"

"Ares, God of War"

"I have brought you here to witness the pledging between myself and my future chosen Xena" Ares stated, but one could hear the command behind it

"Proceed"

Ares turned his attention back to Xena. His voice was thick emotion "I Ares God of War here by accept Xena of Amphipolis as my Chosen. I vow to bestow upon her all the knowledge I have collected over my eons of existing. I vow to train and guide her through her destiny. I vow to protect and remain loyal to her. I swear these vows on the River Styx."

Xena was surprised at the War God's promises to her. From the look in his eyes she knew he went every word and would do everything in his power to keep his vows. And so would she. "I, Xena of Amphipolis here by accept Ares God of War as my patron God. I vow to listen to and accept his knowledge and training, I vow to become a great warrior and fight in his name. I vow to never betray him and remain at his side for as long as I breathe. I swear these vows on the River Styx"

Ares had to smile at her vows. They were well worded, not one word about having to obey his or kiss his ass like most chosen's vows consist of.

"We, the Fates here by acknowledge"

" From here on Xena of Amphipolis"

"Is the Chosen of Ares God of War"

"Should either of you break the pledge"

"That you have made before us"

"Your life is forfeit to the other" with those final words the Fates look there leave.

"So" Xena said letting go of Ares's hands walking over to pick up her sword. She picked it up and pointed it at Ares "Start passing on that knowledge" she teased.

Ares had to laugh. It was the first time she teased him and he found he liked it. He drew his own sword as they began to circle each other again. Just as their sword were about to meet flashes of lights appeared in the center of the room announcing the arrival of more Gods. Ares moved so he standing beside Xena ready to deflect any threat.

Strife and Discoed were laying face down with Artemis standing behind them her arms crossed. "You should learn to keep a better eye on your flunkies Ares" Artemis said glaring at Ares, the tone of her voice showed that she clearly thought she was superior to Ares.

"Hello to you to Artemis. Thank you for returning the idiots, what did they do this time" Ares's voice was dipping with sarcasm. It was clear he really did not care what his underlings did, he was used to them screwing up.

Discord and Strife had yet to move from their place on the floor. They knew that tone. It always meant big trouble for them and they wanted to avoid that as long as possible.

"They stole my food offering for one of my temples and than tried to place the blame it on Hercules" Artemis spoke as if this was the worst crime she had ever heard of.

"A food offering, that is just sad, how could they take that. I mean you don't get one of those everyday. I will make sure they are punished severely" and he would. Not because they messed with his sister, but they were caught which meant he had to stand there and listen to his sister lecture him.

Xena couldn't help let out a chuckle at how Ares and Artemis talked to each other. They reminded her of how she and Toris used to talk to each other. Him talking down at her when she could kick his ass everyday of the week and would have if she didn't care that she would get in trouble later.

The sound drew Artemis attention to her. "What is a mortal doing here Ares. Don't you enough temples that you can defile your priestesses in" she said as if she was ashamed of her brother's life style. She probably was.

The two minor Gods looked surprised to see the mortal there. Ares had never brought even his meanest warlords to Olympus before. Discord glared at the mortal jealously shining through her eyes. Strife just looked at the mortal dumbfounded that she was there.

Ares had to bite back the need to chuck a fireball at the Goddess for daring to insult Xena. "She is not a priestess, she is my Chosen. Xena I would like you to meet my sister Artemis, Goddess of the hunt and harvest. Artemis meet my Chosen Xena" Ares said smugly he liked showing off his beautiful warrior.

All three of the unwelcomed Gods jaws dropped to the floor at the word Chosen. It was impossible. Ares had picked his Chosen of War and it was a female. Artemis was able to recover quickly from her shock "I am surprised Ares I thought you would have picked one of those barbarians that normally work for you."

Xena could hear the insult hidden in the words that the Amazon Goddess spoke and she was not going to take it. "Trust me, I have many skills" everyone in the room could make out the threat in Xena's voice. Ares looked at his chosen with pride he knew she could stand on her own two feet even before a God. And this one he really wanted to leave.

Artemis looked like she was about to say something "If dropping off those two was all you have came here for Artemis, than your business is done here. I'll make sure their punished." Ares said. Artemis took the not so subtle hint and left through the aether.

When the annoying goddess had left Ares turned his sight to the two minor Gods cowering before him. "Get up" he commanded him, his famous temper coming to life.

The two minor Gods both got on their feet and stood straight as pillars. "Now what plan did you two come up with than mess up this time."

"When you see Uncle Ares" Strife spoke up first clearly trying to get out of trouble "We took Artemis food and put it in the inn that Hercules was watching over, and tried to make him sell it. If he did than Artemis would have taken him out and than he would have been out of your hair forever" he said very quickly than pointed to Discord "She was the one who started talking about the plan when Artemis over heard her"

"Why you little" Discord started but was stopped by Ares scream "Enough". He shot an energy bolt at both Gods making them fly across the room. "I don't care when you two idiots decided to mess around in mortals lives, but when you get caught I am the one who has to deal with it." He walked up to them and grabbed them both by their hair. "Now what do I have to do to make that lesson stay in your empty heads"

Xena was watching everything that was happening. This is what she expected the God of War to be. She could see the anger boiling in him and was really happy that it wasn't directed her at. Despite the fact she knew that all would take was one missed place bolt and she would have been a goner, she could not find it in her to be afraid of the raging War God. "Ares" she called out.

Ares dropped the God's in his hand and turned around to face Xena, with fear inside him. He had just gotten her; he did not want to scare her away. The fear vanished in a second though replaced with pride once more. There was no fear in her baby blue eyes only curiosity. He was going to have to learn to have more faith in her "Yes my sweet" he said walking back over to her.

"Two question. Who are the two you're kicking around, and who is Hercules." She asked looking over at the… she almost didn't want to call them Gods the way they were hiding from Ares. Cowards.

"Xena this is another one of my sisters Discord and my nephew Strife. Screw up this is my Chosen Xena." Ares noticed the hate in Discord's eyes as he spoke and decided it was best to say something now, instead of having to fry her later. "Remember any disrespect towards Xena is concerned disrespect towards me"

"Oh course Uncle Ares" Strife said with some glee in his voice. Maybe if he could get her to like him Uncle Ares wont kick him around as much. He looked up at the woman in question and a shiver of fear went down his spine. The woman was glaring at them in disgust. He had only seen an expression that scary on his Uncle's face before…maybe it would be better if he avoided her.

Xena turned her attention back to Ares when he began talking again "Hercules is my bastard half brother. He is half mortal. He is the apple of Zeus's eye and likes to get in my way often" Ares watch her every movement as he talked to her. He knew hiding things from her will cause more far than good, but he still didn't want her anywhere near Hercules.

"And I am guessing that there is some sort of protection around the boy seeing as how you haven't killed" This boy was an enemy to Ares, which meant he was her enemy. This in Xena's eyes meant he had to be eliminated.

A sinister smile appeared on Ares's face. He loved how intelligent she was. He could see the plans forming in Xena's behind eyes, focused on getting rid all those in her way. What he would give to read her mind "Yes Zeus has a protection order on him, no God or their chosen can kill him unless they want to make a new home at the bottom of Tarturs, if they make it that far."

Xena turned towards Discord and Strife "And you two thought you could trick another God into doing it for them" she asked, her tone was that of disbelieve. She really couldn't believe that anyone would be stupid enough to think they can trick a God into giving up their life over fruit.

Discord did not like the way a mortal was speaking to her "Even if she didn't kill him she would have make his life miserable" she defended herself

Xena just rolled her eyes, not waiting to put up with the cowardly, stupid Goddess. Ares saw Xena's irritation. "Leave I'll figure out what to do with you two later"

After the minor Gods left Ares turned back to Xena and signed "Good help is so hard to find" he looked up into her eyes "Look at how long it took me to find you." They both let out a small laugh at this statement.

"So shall we pick up where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted" Xena said. Ares was almost positive that he heard a seductive tone in her voice.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure than to go a few round my sweet, but I do believe you need your rest" Ares pointed to the windows.

Xena looked to where Ares was pointing in surprise. There was no sunlight pouring through the spaces between the pillars, instead it was pitch black. There were light torches around the room creating light. Xena was normally very aware of her surroundings it was rare she lost track of Xena.

It was almost like realizing the time created drowsiness in Xena. "Yes you are probably right, where am I to rest." She asked Ares

"Follow me" Ares took the sleepy warrior hand and led her down one of the corridors that were connected to the main hall. Ares stopped outside a very large double door and opened it allowing Xena to walk in.

If Xena had though he's chamber in the temple was big, it was nothing compared to the room she was in now. A large bed was the center peace in the room lined with red silk, there was a fireplace not far from it. The whole room was decorated with blacks, red, and silvers but it did not seem dark and gloomy to her as it would to most people. Instead it felt very…homey.

Ares watch Xena was she looked around the room. Ares had never brought anyone to his private chambers on Olympus before. Whenever he bedded a woman, even a goddess it was always at one of his temples. This room was his escape from the world. It felt right though, having Xena here. It did not feel like she was intruding on something private, but instead it was like she belonged there. Ares waved his hand and materialized a night dress for her to wear "Here, sleeping in that dress would be uncountable for you"

Xena was touched by his thoughtfulness. She took the dress from him and watches him as he turned away from her. She quickly turned her back to him and changed her dress. "I'm done" she announced.

Ares turned back to Xena. By the Gods she was beautiful. He stared at her a moment transfixed by her beauty. When he was finally able to break out of his trance he beckoned her towards the bed. "You can sleep here. I have some things to attend to, but no one else would dare enter this room without my permission``

Xena hid the disappointment that threatened to come across her face. He was the God of War. She knew would have other duties, but she had been with him for more than a full day and she had gotten used to the feel of his presence being close to her. "Thank you" she said as she walks towards the bed.

Ares could see the emotionless mask making an appearance again and knew he had to say something. "I will be back before you wake up. By now Artemis's big mouth would have told all of Olympus about my new Chosen and I want to make sure everyone gets the point that if they mess with you they mess with me. And I want to rub it in their faces that you are the most beautiful and talented among the Chosens"

Xena ducked her head to hide the faint blush that went across her face. He was leaving to make sure she it was safe. Normally she would have objected saying she does not need to be babied but she didn't feel like he was babying her. More like he was protecting something, someone, he valued. She gave him a smile as she snuggled into the covers. Ares waited for her to fall into a deep sleep before leaving without the light show. He didn't want to wake his sleeping princess.

**She's finally his chosen. Yay. I prefer romance so I'm sorry if my action scene sounds like Joxer during The quill is mightier. I will get better at it. Tell what you think. Everyone's input is welcome**

**Thanks for the reviews**

HouseBroken- Let's hope I remain a nice author than and don't let him get caught lol, thanks so much for the review

LittleTayy – Here you go and there is plenty more on the way

BOSSYLADY – 2012 – Hope you like this chapter as much as the last


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLIMER: IN LIFE I OWN NOTHING….IN MY DREAMS ARES IS MINE

What if someone warned Ares that he would one day lose Xena back when they first met, and they made him realise his feelings for her? This is an AU story kind of set during Young Hercules…. Ares and Xena Forever

What Could Have BeenChapter 6

Artemis appeared into the main hall on Olympus, steaming with fury. How dare that pathetic little mortal speak to her like that? How dare Ares dishonor the title of Chosen by giving it to that … thing? The only reason she didn't blast it is because she wasn't stupid enough to attack another's Chosen directly.

"Hey sis, what's got your bow in a twist" Apollo came up from behind. She was too angry to tall him off for his stupid way of speaking. She looked around and noticed Athena and Zeus were also in the room. The perfect Gods to tell the news to.

"Ares has picked a Chosen" all eyed napped in Artemis's direction. She smiled at the attention she got and how much trouble she was about to get her brother into. This should teach him for letting that little nobody disrespect her.

"Who is it" Athena asked. She wanted to know whom her new tool was to make Ares me miserable. She hated her brother, and took great joy in making him suffer.

"Some little girl named Xena" Artemis answered. She knew Ares making a female his Chosen would piss off their father and she was right.

"A girl. Ares's wars are no place for a girl. Why would he pick a Chosen that is not able to serve his cause." This was too far in the King of the Gods eyes. Corrupting an innocent for his own gain than forcing her to make an unbreakable pledge of loyalty. He could only imagine the dark vows they would have made to each other.

"Now, now, now Father." Ares in the behind the bickering Gods "Judging someone on their gender, that's not fair. I assure you Xena can handle herself in my cause" his voice was patronizing, but laced with anger. He knew he was being a hypocrite saying that, he had passed off Xena when she was young because she was a girl, but he didn't care. The War God did not like how they were speaking about his Xena.

"What are you doing here. Shouldn't you be with your Chosen" Apollo said sarcastically. He half didn't believe that Ares had given this mortal the title. More like he didn't want to get in trouble for being one of his playthings to Olympus.

Ares turned his glare on the Sun God "My ears were burning, and I hoped some nice things were being said about me." He matched Apollo's sarcastic tone. "And as for my Chosen, she is none of your concern.

Zeus looked like he was going to blow on his disobedient son when Athena interrupted him. She did not want her father to look weak by being unable to hold his temper; that was Ares' job "So who is this girl Artemis seemed only to know her name"

Ares did not see any reason to lie to them, they would go find the information they wanted else where if he did not tell them. If he looked like he was playing along it would be one less thing they could use against him. "The woman's name is Xena. She is a warrior from Amphipolis."

Athena gave a hard laugh "There are no warriors in Amphipolis. That village is loyal to me and is one of the places I protect. If this woman did come from there she would be mine not yours" She gave Ares a fake innocent smile, she loved taking away his toys.

Ares glared at his sister. How she became the goddess of HONARABLE warfare he will never understand. "If you protect Amphipolis you do a pretty crappy job since they were recently attacked by Cortese. Xena was leading the attack against him when I found her. And since they exiled her afterwards, so she would no longer under your mandate" Xena was his and he would not allow his idiotic sister have any sort of claim on her.

"So you took advantage of a poor girl and force her to become your chosen. That is low son. The Chosen is a sacred rite not something for you to make a mockery of," Zeus said talking down to Ares. "Did you really thing I would allow such a disgrace?"

The War God let out a loud booming laugh "This coming from the God who makes a mortal his Chosen after he sleeps with them so his wife doesn't kill them. And I did not force Xena into anything. I asked her to become my chosen and she accepted. I don't remember asking your permission as part of the ritual Father. When we pledged ourselves become the Fates she made her own vows" He look at the other others in the room "How many Chosen have you all had, can you even remember all of their names. Xena is my first Chosen and trust me, she is going to remind you what a Chosen is meant to be ." These were his last words before he flashed out.

The threat hung in the air around the Gods. It was clear that Ares thought this Xena was powerful and that could equal danger.

" Ugh, to much tension, I'm outta here coming sis" Apollo couldn't see how a mortal, even one with Ares by their side could ever pose a threat to his power.

Artemis, who had seen the girl with her own eyes, also could not see how she could ever be a threat to a God. Besides her being arrogant there was nothing special about her. Ares always did have a tendency of overestimating his warriors. She nodded to her brother and they both disappeared.

Athena looked at Zeus "Father?" It was clear she wanted his opinion on what to do.

Zeus just kept looking at the space where his dark son had been. "Never mind this Athena tend to your own Chosen. He is turning into a very powerful assist to use." He did not want to have his beloved daughter punished for harming another's Chosen. Athena bowed to head respectfully to her father and left.

Zeus did not like not knowing if the girl was going to threatened the future or not, so did not what he always did when the future was unclear. Zeus left Olympus and reappeared in the Fates room.

"The future is unclear to me, What can you tell me of Ares's chosen" He asked the Fates. He watched up to the loom looking for the thread of his son in question.

"Xena is to become know as Xena the Warrior Princess lover and chosen of War"

"They will balance each other, as both light and dark" 

"With the God of War she will conquer the known world and beyond"

"And with the power his Chosen gives him, history will repeat itself"

"And once again Son with overthrow father"

Zeus knew this day would come one day, a time when one of his sons would try to get rid of him. His first instinct was to eliminate the threat but years of experience told him that was a foolish thought. He knew if he killed this woman, Ares would stop at nothing stop at nothing to get revenge. He also knew no matter how many times he threatened it, or what was between them he could not kill his own son.

He was also anger that this woman was going to undo all of his work when it came to creating the perfect God of War. He had worked hard to make sure Ares had the right personality for war, hard, uncaring, void of love and understanding. Hr bred him to be war not to feel.

Zeus stared at his son's glowing red life threat. There was now a purple one wrapped tightly around it, showing how their destinies were intertwined. Realizing this gave him an idea. For the Fates prophecy to come true the God of War and his Chosen must remain together. If they separated than the prophecy would be broken.

Zeus went down Xena's thread and touched it with his unseen magic. He knew what he was about to do would not take effect for a few years but it was the only way for the Fates not to notice. He started to create a knot in the loon forcing other threats to wrap around Xena's til Ares' was all but falling away from hers and a light blue was replacing it.

Zeus knew that fooling around with destiny could lead to catastrophe but it had to better than his death. He felt goodness coming from the thread that was now bound to Xena's and figure this is how she was going to be ripped away from the War God. The goodness would replace the evil his son had installed in this girl. Satisfied with his work he left the Fates to their business.

Ares returned to his private bedchambers furious. He could not believe the nerve of his family. How dare they insult him? He wanted to howl with fury but than he noticed the woman on his bed sleeping peacefully, no sign of pain or the nightmare that had been haunting her.

He took deep calming breaths as he walked towards the bed. He sat down on the edge and stared at his sleeping princess. News of his Chosen was everywhere now, and with it the rumors. Some were infuriating, while others just made him laugh.

He turned away from her and put his head in his hands. He was not used to so much attention. Mostly everyone ignored him, until he did something that they didn't like, than he was punished and the cycle began again. He didn't mind that routine, he hated most of his and if they were leaving him alone that made it much easier for him to pretend that they didn't exist.

Ares suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and was that Xena was awake, sitting down on the bed behind him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" He said as he tried to stand up, but Xena's hand kept him on place.

"You're tense" she stated. She moved to sit on her knees so she completely behind the God. She brushed both her hands on his shoulders and slowly took his vest off.

Ares had no clue what she was doing but make no move to stop her. As soon as his silver studded vest was removed from his body he started to feel her hands work the muscles in his back. Gods could not feel pain but their muscles do become knotting. His were simply melting away under her skilled hands.

Her touch was warm, firm, and passionate yet at the same time there was an unexpected gentleness behind it. A sign of pleasure escaped his lips.

'Xena smiled at the obvious effect she was having on her God. "So what happened with the other God" she asked.

Ares couldn't ever get mad at the reminder of what his so-called family had said to him. He just focused on the feel of her hands on his back. "You are the talk of Olympus my dear. Everyone is in shock that I have a Chosen and that she is a female and not some smell, hairy man." He could joke about this with her, she always made him feel very open. He could hear a small laugh behind him.

"Some are not happy at all, Athena actually had the gull to say that since Amphipolis was under her under her protection you were hers" Ares felt her hands stop their magic and change into fists. He turned to look at her and his breath caught in his throat.

Every muscle in Xena's body was tense, as if ready for attack. Her eyes were a blazing inferno of hate and anger "How dare she" Xena hissed through clenched teeth "I am my own person I do not belong to anyone. And if Amphipolis is so special to her where was she when the village needed her, when we were about to be ransack and burnt to the ground"

"It doesn't matter Xena. She is a petty Goddess who likes to make me miserable. Hell she picked her current Chosen just to take away a warrior from me." He voice was soothing. He started to rub her hands forcing them to unclench. "We are gonna show them Xena. Show them we are not to be underestimated or be messed with."

Xena looked into Ares eyes. The concern in them melted her anger away completely. She smiles at him and he gave her a grin back. They really would become an unstoppable pair.

**Here you go. I know it's a bit short but I really like this chapter. Hope you all like it to. Remember the button at the bottom of the page does not bite. Reviews are loved**

Thanks for the reviews

**HouseBroken – Thanks so much**

**Sampop08 – Hope you like the bit of the old Ares I put into this chapter lol**

**LittleTayy – thanks so much. I love that you are seeing the how I'm trying to display the characters**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLIMER: IN LIFE I OWN NOTHING….IN MY DREAMS ARES IS MINE

What if someone warned Ares that he would one day lose Xena back when they first met, and they made him realize his feelings for her? This is an AU story kind of set during Young Hercules…. Ares and Xena Forever

What Could Have BeenChapter 7

Xena couldn't fall back asleep after Ares had returned so they decided to get an early start to the day. Ares materialized breakfast for Xena and he sipped on ambrosia while she ate.

He thought back to yesterday's events, so much happened it was almost too much for even the God to understand. Xena had clearly, he hoped, worked through her grieving and the hurt of her family's betrayal enough of it wouldn't consume her. She had become his Chosen, agreed to become his warrior.

He knew if would take time to get her to agree to the next thing he wanted. Her to become his woman, his lover. No where in his mind did that mean that he wanted to own her. No he wanted them to be one, in mind body and spirit, equals. He had never though a woman, be it mortal or God as an equal before but Xena was different.

The War God also realized yesterday that some of the Gods were going to be a problem. He would have to watch them more carefully to make sure they didn't try any underhanded tricks to rip Xena from him. And since he wrote the scroll on underhanded tricks he would have a pretty good eye. They shouldn't be able to sneak anything past him but that would not mean he would ever let his guard down. He already knew the price if he did and he wasn't willing to pay it.

"Ares" Xena called his name breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yes princess" he answered. He saw that she had finished her meal. She had half frustrated half amused look on her face. It was than he realized that probably wasn't the first time she called his name. So much for always being able to hear your Chosen he laughed in his head.

"And where in Greece was your mind" she couldn't help teasing. She didn't know why she felt so comfortable with Ares. Maybe it was because he was the God of War and that was always where she felt the strongest. When she had a sword in her hand knowing that she was going to take down her next challenge no matter what. It was a logical answer but for some reason Xena felt like there was more to it.

Ares gave her a half grin. If anyone else ever teased him like Xena was getting in the habit of doing they would be used for target practice, but with Xena he loved it. It meant she did not feel that he was a threat to her. She had seen how dangerous he could be when he was throwing around Strife and Discord, but she still felt no fear towards him. "With you princess as they have been since I first saw you swing your blade"

A blush went across the warrior's face, but she still did not let her voice betray the effect the God's flattery had on her "I was asking you if you were ready to begin training".

"Yes of course" Ares led them back into the large main room in the Halls of War. Xena went to chose a sword when Ares put his hand on her shoulder, signing her to wait. She sent him an annoyed glance but did as he asked.

Ares walks up to his large array of weapons and grabbed a sword for Xena. When he gave it to her, she raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. The blade was heavier and a little shorter than she normally used. Ares held back a chuckle knowing Xena would not like him laughing at the expression on her face "The weight of the blade will improve your endurance, speed, and strength, and its length will improve your accuracy." He explained to his young warrior.

Xena nodded in understanding, than went into battle pose, trying to get used to the unfamiliar weight in her hands.

Ares eyed her up and down "Now princess you can hardly fight in that." She was still wearing the dress she had fallen asleep in. Ares waved his arm and a black leather shift and skirt with silver armour appeared in its place.

Xena looks down at her new outfit and smiled. "I have got to learn that trick" she laughed before charging at Ares. The weight of the sword made it difficult for her to handle, but she figured if she could keep momentum behind the blade she could maintain the speed she was gonna need to keep up with the God.

Ares easily blocked the attack. He could see her strategy was to sacrifice technique for speed. It was smart, but dumb at that the same time, there was a major flaw. Xena came at his again but this time be crossed stopping both their movements, than overpowering her making her sword fly across the room. "Speed, strength, endurance, accuracy, intelligence, a warrior must have all of these thing, one can not drop away for another to become better."

Xena did not wine or complain like most of the so call warriors Ares had tried to train when he gave that speech. She silently picked up her weapon and took her stance again and charged. This time her movements were slower but more accurate. It still took no time for Ares to send Xena's blade flying across the room. This continued for two turns of the sands before Xena finally felling to her knees, unable to catch her breath.

"That's enough for now no point in working yourself so hard that we are unable to do anything else today" Ares said putting away his sword. Xena looked like she was going to protest but Ares materialised a table full of food. She knew there was no point so she went to sit at the table and eat to replenish her energy.

Ares was amazed at how much progress she had made. Xena slowly was building on how long she could hold her sword against him, her attacks becoming more powerful and precise. "So what would you like to work on next"

Xena though for a moment. She was to answer when a pink glittering light appeared beside them. "Hey bro, you know you are just the talk of Olympus," the new goddess said.

"Hello Aphrodite" Ares said not taking his eyes off Xena "I would like you to meet Xena, my Chosen. Xena this is my sister Aphrodite, Goddess of Love."

The goddess turned to Xena giving her a wide beaming smile "So the rumours are true. At least some of them. You must be something to catch my bro's eye"

Xena watched the woman carefully. She noticed the difference in how Ares introduced Aphrodite as his sister, as if the title meant something, compared to how he introduced Artemis, as if she was just an annoyance to him. If Ares and Artemis reminded her of Toris and herself than the two before her were Lyceus and herself. She couldn't help the expression of sadness from appearing on her face at the thought of her deceased brother.

Ares noticed the change in Xena expression. "Yes I have picked a Chosen. I don't understand why everyone sees the sudden need to talk about my business. It is time for us to get back to training" 

Aphrodite understood the message to leave. She smiled at Xena again and disappeared into a pink glow. Xena thought he meant getting back into training so she stood up, picked up her sword and started back into the centre of the room. Before she could even make it three steps Ares's arms were wrapped around her from behind halting her movements. "Don't think I didn't notice your expression before, princess. What is the matter?"

Xena cursed herself at being caught in a moment of weakness by Ares again, and at the same time surprised he would pay that much attention to her. She heaved a heavy sigh before answering "When I was listening to you two talking I could help but notice how different you behave with your sisters. You and Aphrodite reminded me of me and Lyceus ."Ares gave her waist a small squeeze to show he was beside her, even though everyone else had left her. "I can't help but wonder how the rest of my kin is handling the loss" Xena said unconsciously leaning into Ares.

This gave Ares a sudden idea. He let go of her waist and took her hand "Follow me" he whispered as he left her back into his private bedchamber. Once inside he let go of her hand so she could sit on the bed while he went into one of the cabinets to grab an object.

He returned quickly to Xena's side and handed her the object. It was a silver hand mirror, beautifully decorated with many gems. Xena looked up at his in question, as if to ask how a mirror would solve her problem.

The War God chucked at his Chosen's expression "Tell the mirror who you want to see and it will show you them" he stated smiling gently at her.

Xena looked back at the mirror "I want to see my mother" she commanded. Xena's eyes widened as her reflection disappeared and the image of her mother appeared in its place.

Cyrene was leaning over Toris, seeming to be changing his bandages.

"_She just came at me mother. I offered to help her since I know no one else in the village would."_

"_You should have ran for help when you saw her. She has been one with a weapon from the moment she could carry one. I cant believe it took me this long to see the evil within that woman"_

"_Don't blame yourself mother. She was able to hide it well"  
><em>

Xena put the mirror down on her lap not wanted to hear anymore lies. "At least he's not telling everyone he beat me. My pride would never be able to handle it if others knew." Xena joked hoping to hide the hurt she felt at her family's harsh words. She looked up at Ares with a small smile on her face, but it quickly disappeared when she saw his expression.

The God of War was furious. How dare those pathetic mortals talk down about his Xena, who saved their asses. She was not evil, yes there was darkness within her but not true evil. He was very tempted to show those idiots what true evil looked like.

Xena could tell Ares about to go and destroy those she had once called family, and she was tempted to let him. They had hurt her, disowned her, denied her right to her brother's funeral. But she couldn't allow harm to come to them, she promised her precious little brother that she would protect them.

She reached up and took the raging Gods hand in her own. Ares looked down at there intertwined hands in surprise. No one ever came near him when he was angry, fearing for their limbs and/or life, never mind touched him. He looked into Xena's eyes and saw trust and understanding shinning back at him. He sat down beside Xena using their joined hand to bring her as close to him as possible. Not even in his deepest rage would he harm a hair on her head. He allowed her warmth to calm and soothe him.

Xena remembered yesterday when he had lost his temper and became very curious about something. She picked up the mirror again " Show me Ares's half brother Hercules"

Ares widened in shock at Xena's word. He looked down at the mirror was saw the image of his brother shimmer into place. He had to fight to urge he had to rip the mirror from her hand and throw it across the room. He did not want her near him yet, not until they were tied closer. He watched Xena's face carefully, trying to gauge any emotions that went across it. But there were none, just an analysing look in her icy blue eyes. It was like she was trying to anticipate a life long enemy's next move.

"_No you see my problem is that no body is willing to emit that they might be wrong about anything. The amazons and the centaurs have been fighting for centuries and their both to blind to listen"_

Hercules was yelling a female he was with. Ares recognised her as one of Hercules' friends that went to that wanna-be hero academy, before she joined an amazon tribe. Fighting between centaurs and amazons. There had always been dislike between the two being but it was rare for a full out war to happen between the two, only harming a member would start one and normally there smart enough to stay out of each other's way.

"_Listen to what, hello they attacked us"_

"_That's not what Kyron says, he says it was the other way around"_

"_But he's not telling the truth"_

"_That's my point. Don't you see something doesn't add up here. It's like what kyron said appearances can be deceiving. If only I had enough time to figure this all out"_

"_But what if you don't"_

_"Than two people that I care about are going to spend tomorrow trying to destroy each other"_

From what had being said he realised the Gods were at work. He almost laughed wondering what idiot would mess with the Amazon, until he realised he probably knew the answer. Should he say two idiots.

Ares signed and held his hand out for the mirror "Can I see that fir a moment". Xena handed his the mirror, he made sure it was still low enough for her to see "Show me Discord"

The mirror showed the image of an Amazon and a Centaur standing in the field they had just seen Hercules in. Than in a bright purple light the two figures changed into Strife and Discord laughing at Hercules. It was Discord's childish voice that came through the mirror first.

"_Awwww poor Hercules. I hope he doesn't sprain his wittle brain with all that thinking"_

"_Ah let him strain away. It's over. Stick a fork in little Herc cause he is done. Ladies and gentlemen, this war is on"_

The two Godlings were laughing hysterically as the mirror surface changed back to the reflection of the two staring at it. Ares was pissed that his underlings were messing with the Amazons. "Those two are gonna pay" the War God mumbled under his breath. Xena raised an eyebrow at him in question. "I'm gonna have to listen to Artemis again for 'letting my underlings get out of control and mess with her amazons'. Her amazons. I have more respect for those mortal than their so called patron God does."

Xena tried not to laugh during the God's rant "So you like Amazons. I once through of leaving home and joining them" she said her voice teasing

But Ares voice was serious when he said "You wouldn't have made it far"

Xena looked at him, insult clear on her face "And what makes you say that" she hissed through clenched teeth.

Ares was that he had infuriate Xena and moved to put his arms around her, his chin rested on her shoulder so he could whisper in her ear. "Amazons must obey their Queen and their laws. Laws and regulations bind them. You my dear are not meant to be bound by anything or anyone. If you had joined the Amazon, I could see you becoming Queen quickly, but than that would be the end. You are destined for much greater. You are meant to rule everything, not just a small tribe of warriors" his voice took on a huskier tone "And of course when I found you I would have to fight my sister for you"

Xena decided to change the subject, she did not want to focus on how hard her heart was beating "For servants to the God of War they make some big mistakes" Xena stated looking back at the empty mirror, pulling back from Ares slightly.

"Why do you say that" he was not trying to contradict what she was saying, he knew it to be true. He was curious though, how his Xena's mind worked.

"They underestimate their enemy and assume victory before it is theirs" she smiled at Ares "It makes them vulnerable to surprise"

Ares gave a laugh "You really do have an eye for other's weakness my dear, now come on. If I know those two wannabes than they will be the main hall by now auguring who's plan it was."

They both laughed as they excited the room.

**I'm so sorry this chapter is so late. I've had a few papers due and my mid-terms are coming up. I will not give up on this story the next few chapter will be slow coming out than I hope to pick up the paste til finals. Please review suggestions are always welcome.**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Lena2244- and there will be more drama to come lol**

**L and misa for eternity- thanks so much**

**jieyingg- do any of Zeus's plans work out in the end for him lol *hint***

**HouseBroken – that's what I always said but apparently the writings of the show didn't agree with me. Good thing I'm the writer here**

**Sampop08 – Xena's always ready to kick ass lol hope you liked the training part**

**Kyradda- I hope I can keep things interesting for you**

**Darksidecookie- I always thought about how Xena and Ares met but never could find a lot of fanfic for it and I want them together and this story was created, glad your enjoying it**


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLIMER: IN LIFE I OWN NOTHING….IN MY DREAMS ARES IS MINE

What if someone warned Ares that he would one day lose Xena back when they first met, and they made him realize his feelings for her? This is an AU story kind of set during Young Hercules…. Ares and Xena Forever

What Could Have BeenChapter 8

Ares was right. They stopped just outside the door to the hallin order to listen to the Godlings.

Discord was standing by Ares strategy table picking up different pieces as she spoke ``The amazons think that the centaurs attacked the and the centaurs think that the amazons attacked them. Mortals are so clueless" as she said the last sentence she brought the two objects in her hands together turning them into dust. "I love it when my plans cause pain"

Strife came up beside her, offering her a goblet as he sipped on his own. He cleared his throat to get her attention "My plan"

"Ok our plan" it sounded like it was painful to emit that information

It was difficult to understand Strife through his laughter "I feel gloriously wholesome. Uncle Ares is gonna be… WHAT THE"

Ares chose that moment to interrupt the Godlings party. He quickly moved from behind the pillar and shot out a lightning bold destroying both of their drinks "very very upset"

"What's your problem." Discord hissed at his.

"I bet he hates your little scheme" Strife stammered out. Xena rolled her eyes behind Ares. For a God he had little pride. Ares seemed to think the same thing as he send out an another bolt sending Strife flying across the room crashing down on Ares's throne.

"No it's not bad expect for one tiny detail" Ares said his voice was stale.

"Let me guess that Amazons" Discord's tone was filled with disrespect. She had seen Xena come in with Ares and was not pleased.

"Who said you could mess with my favourite mortals" as Ares spoke he glared at the little goddess. He was not going to take her attitude and definably was not going to let her try to undermine him in front of Xena.

As the two Gods were having there whose glare is scarier contest Strife had picked himself off the floor and walked back. He saw the heat Discord was getting and was not against trying to keep it on her and off him. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me"

This turned out to be a bad idea. Discord had had enough of the young idiots babbling and quickly turned around shooting a bolt at him once again sending him flying into Ares throne. Discord looked back at Ares his glare was still on her. "OK, so maybe Strife did get a little carried away. But after all the last time I checked, dear brother you were the God of War"

As Discord ranted Ares had circled coming in-between the two Gods. Despite the feel that he was giving off that said he was against this plan, he was thinking that maybe they could get rid off the nuance for him. He looked over at Xena who was watching the scene before her with great amusement. Getting rid of him and everyone else that was a potential threat to Xena and his future was one of his top priorities, Xena being his first.

Strife thought Ares movement meant that they were going get out of trouble. He just needed a little push. "Sword. Spears. Mayhem. I mean all that great war stuff. Isn't that worth a couple of Amazons?"

Xena let out a snort at the teen God's words. She had only been in one true battle in her life but she still understood war better than he did. War was about strategy, knowing your opponent, and having the skills to defeat them. It was an art not a game.

Ares kept his serious face while looking at his underling, but inside he laughed at Xena. He could almost read her mind and he agreed with her. The Godlings surrounded him, looking up at him like two puppies asking for a new chew toy. Well he would happily throw them his half brother.

Ares looked thoughtful and help out his hands like he was weighing something. `` War. Amazons. Amazons, War. War is good. Ok carry on, but guys one last thing"

"Oh I know" Strife had intruded Ares "Wash your hands after every conquest" than he laughed

Ares decided that he was not taking this seriously enough for his taste. He reached out and forcefully grabbed Strife's vest and raised him off the ground looking him straight in the eyes as he yelled "Hercules" he brought him closer. He spoke in a lower but still lethal voice "That snivelling half mortal spawn of Zeus, daddy's colluded favourite"

Strife was trembling in terror under the War God's hateful eyes "That you despise"

"Don't. And I'm gonna repeat this don't. Don't" As Ares spoke to kept turning his head between the two showing that he meant both of them "underestimate Hercules" he hated to give his half brother credit, but Ares knew that Hercules was smart and from the mirror he saw he was already putting everything together.

Discord put her head between the two and put on her most sinister smile. " I'm way ahead of you. Our miserable little half brother is about to be history" she looked proud of her plan.

"And how are you planning to do it" Xena spoke for the first time. The short goddess's behaviour had disgusted her. For the short time Xena had known Discord she had noticed a pattern. She comes up with a plan that could but claims victory early than falls back on Ares to save her from any Gods she pissed off.

Discord glared at Xena. How dare a mortal address her so casually and question her. "Guess you'll have to find out. Than things around here are going to change back to normal" her last words came out as a clear threat and it hung in the air after she disappeared into the eather. Strife feeling the sudden tense atmosphere decided it would have been best for his survival it he went with her.

Xena looked at the spot where the goddess had been amused. She knew that Discord considered her a threat and she liked the power that gave her. Her smile faded though when she saw the look on Ares face, he was mad.

Ares could see that Discord was going to be a problem. She was weak and not all that smart but she let her emotions control her actions and that made her unpredictable at times. How dare that idiot threaten his Xena, think that if she kill Hercules he would leave Xena for her. Ares thoughts were disrupted when a hand slid on his shoulder. He turned and was memorised by a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Why do you hate him so much" Xena asked. She knew she had to get Ares mind off Discord before he followed her. Plus she was truly was curious about this. Ares eyes went hard as boulders before he shut them blocking Xena from seeing into his soul.

Ares immediate response to her question was to lock down his emotions, to blow the question off by sating that he just hates goodie-two-shoes messing with his business, but something stopped him. Even through his leather vest he could feel the warmth of Xena's hand, even with his eyes closed he could see her warm icy blue eyes. Those eyes were his undoing in the moment just as they were when he first saw her. At that moment he could not lie to those eyes.

Xena gasped when Ares opened his eyes again. They were filled more than just hatred, they had jealously, and hurt in them. "I was born to be the God of War. In my father's eyes that made me war" Ares kept his voice even and steady as he laid his damaged past out for Xena to see. "In Zeus's eyes war does not feel anything but hate, bloodlust, and anger, it is the essence of evil. No one ever showed me love, or kindness growing up except my mother and that was only when father wasn't looking. No one sheltered me from how evil this world could be in fact dad made sure I witnessed it. For centuries I tried to prove myself worthy of my father's attentions, but no matter what I did it wasn't good enough, or it was a disgrace to the God's. Than come Hercules. He may not know it because dad has never shown himself to him but he is the favourite. Out of all his children Hercules is the only he talks about, like the brat could do no wrong. What makes him so"

Ares suddenly stopped talked as Xena placed two fingers on his lips. He looked back at her and was surprised by what he saw. He expected her to either laugh at him for being so weak, or look at him in pity. Instead her expression was one of empathy and understanding. Xena took a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, like he had done for her while she had mourned her brother.

Ares froze for a moment than slowly wrapped his arms back around her. He wished he could also tell her his newest reason he had for hating his half brother. Aleanna's warning still rang through both his mind and his heart. Hercules could take her away form him. At the though his chest gave a tight squeeze and he hugged Xena a little tighter to him. He would not lose her.

After a couple more moments had passed Xena stepped out of Ares embrace and gave him a bright smile. "So how about a couple more round of sword play before I have to go to bed. I think I can also beat you now" Xena's voice was light and teasing as if the dramatic moment had never happened.

Ares stared at her for a moment than gave a short laugh. How did she already know him so well already. How did she know what he needed. Ares materialised their weapons in each of their hand and took his stand as Xena took hers.

Else where deep in Olympus the fates were spinning their loom. Aleanna had decided to pay her sisters and chargers of the time period she was in visit. Plus she was curious the effect her warning to Ares would have on the loom. Aleanna exited the eather and greeted her fates.

"Hello Aleanna"

"Protector and sister to us the fates"

"And the mover of time"

Alenna move around the loom searching for the threads of the lives she changed. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw the threats, tightly wrapped around each other. She looked down the line to see if it would last this time and her smile was replaced with a gasp of shock. There was a knot in the loom.

She knot tangled many strings around Xena's and destroyed the tight bond between God and Chosen and loom had previously shown. She reached out to touch the knot and felt the energy of another God. Zeus. So the king of the Gods though he could change destiny.

The knot was already becoming hidden within the loom covered by other strings of life and destiny, and soon if would become the path those strings travel. She recognised many of the strings that intertwined to make the knot, Caesar, Gabrielle, Alti, everyone that had touched Xena's life and changed her path.

Aleanna suddenly froze what if this was not the only time he had done this? Aleanna existed as one being throughout all time. If she always existed, than there would be many of her in different time and realities, which would rip the eather and the fabric of our universe to pieces.

The fates were the only ones who knew how to summon her and were supposed to if any should try to tamper with the loom. If he somehow did this now, could of he had done it before, were they always meant to be together.

"My fates Zeus was here. What did he have to talk to you about?" she asked trying to keep her voice natural. She did not want her sister to know that anything was wrong they tended to panic than.

"Zeus, king of the Gods"

"Wanted to know what would become of the bond"

"Between Ares, God of War, and his new chosen Xena"

"And what did you tell him" She said knowing the answer was going to either confirm or disprove her suspicions.

"The new bond between mortal and god"

"will create a great power and love"

"And son will once again take his father' place"

So Zeus messed with destiny to save his own life. He separated them so he could keep his own life and title. To bad he didn't see the effect this cause. On this path Xena would be impregnated by that God and give birth to Eve. Than most of the Gods will die, than it will be the end of the Olympian pantheon.

Aleanna raised to her hand and touched the knot slowly undoing it putting every thread back in their proper places. While she was doing this she could help but to think back to why she had came here in the first place, why she had given Ares that warning.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The world had begun a new after the destruction of the loom. Everything returned to its proper place as if it had never happened, and that included the fates and their loom. Unfortunately that also included Caesar who knew how to make his plan work his time. _

_Everything was going perfectly until that little dumb bard showed up. As long as Xena never meets her she will never turn on him. And he'll make sure he kills that traitorous power hungry witch, Alti before she knows what hit her.  
><em>

_Caesar walked through the doors of the temple sure of his plan. The Gods were either dead or made mortal, and the fates had on power except to spin their loom. "Let's try that again, shall we," he said seeing the fates._

"_I think that might be a bad idea" a dark voice came from behind him. Caesar realised to whom the voice and slowly turned to face to owner. There at the entrance to the temple stood Ares, God of War. Caesar could sense the power coming off him. Guess him becoming mortal was a nasty rumour. _

"_Ares how good it is to see you." The former emperor said trying to sound as innocent as possible._

_Ares was in no mood for his crap. Ares had once again had to watch his Xena die at the hands of this bastard in that other place. Even in that reality she had been his Chosen before she was his empress. Ares shot a lightning bolt at him sending the spirit across the room._

"_Let's not be hasty Ares," He said trying to talk his way out of this. He could see that the God of War was pissed and had heard the rumours of what happened to thing or people that his anger was directed at. "If I do this Xena would have never given birth to her devil child. The others Gods, your family would still be alive. I could make sure all of Rome worships your name and yours alone." _

"_You know a few years ago I would have…. No I don't think I would have ever taken you up on that offer. I've wanted to do this for far to long" As Ares spoke he raised both his arms over is head, a large red ball of fire formed in between them. When it was powerful enough he shot it at the screaming spirit, taking him right out of existence._

_Suddenly a clap was heard from behind him. There beside the fates stood Aleanna, clapping her hands and smiling in amusement_

"_Who are you" Ares demanded. He hated being taken by surprise._

"_My name is Aleanna, guardian of the Fates and Time and you have done me a big favour." She said, "Now I owe you what is it that you wish for"_

"_Nothing you could give me" he said and was about to leave when he heard the goddess speak again._

"_What if I could give you another chance at your heart's desire" She said comely seriously, all amusement gone from her voice._

_Ares stared at the goddess "I think we just learn changing reality does not work, and I will not manipulate her anymore". It just pisses her off, Ares couldn't help thinking to himself._

_"I am not talking about changing the loom or realities, I am talking about changing the past, warning your past self about anything you think you should warn him about"_

_Ares eyes went wide as he though back to his beginning with Xena. Now that he knew his feeling for her he could see all the mistakes he made, all the small things he could of done. All the people that constantly interfered with their lives. Ares gave the Aleanna a shape nod. That went into planning how they were going to change the world._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Ares had been very diligent in his planning knowing what his past self would believe and would not believe. She could tell that he thought that this was his last chance to not have to live for eternity without his heart.

What the knot was completely undone, Aleanna put an illusion spell in the loom so anyone who looks would see the knot. Since her magic was already infused with the loom on one would be able to sense or see what she had done.

Aleanna knew she had to tell Ares about this new development, so she went back into the eather to wait until he was alone.

**So what do you all think. I am now hoping to update about once a week either on Wednesdays or Thursdays. Yay 30 reviews. Pretty good for my first fanfic ever. Keep them coming I love hearing what everyone things. **

**252020 – thanks so much**

**kyradda – hope I can keep you laughing,**

**jieyingg – I love how you said their version of happily ever after lol im still debating if Hercules and Xena will meet, and im not sure how I would do it. Sorry for making you wait so long, ill try not to let it happen again **

**ivo1617 – thank you so much for this review. You reminded me of a few aspects about people that I forgot and gave me a few new ideas for this story. I am also a fan of both shows, and I love Hercules no matter what I may say about him in this story. This story is taking place during Young Hercules so he will be in it, I'm just not sure in what type of role yet.**

**HouseBroken – thanks so much **

**LittleTayy – you calling this your fav Xena fanfic really meant a lot to me thank you so much. **


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLIMER: IN LIFE I OWN NOTHING…. IN MY DREAMS ARES IS MINE

What if someone warned Ares that he would one day lose Xena back when they first met, and they made him realize his feelings for her? This is an AU story kind of set during Young Hercules…. Ares and Xena Forever

What Could Have Been

Chapter 9

Xena was once again on the verge of collapse during their training, but this time she would not stop. She was already used to her new blade and was beginning to be able to anticipate her opponent's next moves.

Ares could see that Xena was pushing herself to her limits, but every time he tried to stop and put his sword away, she used that as an opening and tried to get past his defences. Only the second time sparing and she had already gotten used to the blade he gave her and was already learning his movements. Her own opening are becoming fewer and would be almost impossible to a mortal's eyes.

When Ares was that her knees where slightly buckling when she came it him he knew he had to end this. Xena charged at him again, and when she was close enough he flipped over her, dropped his sword and knocked her out of her hand. Before she even realised what was happening the War god had picked her up and was carrying her bridal style.

Xena struggled to get out of Ares's arms "Put me down. Were not done for day. I can still fight"

"Yes we are" he told her sternly. It was moments like this he was reminded of her youth. Most of the time Xena showed maturity well beyond her years others, such as now, she could be nothing but a stubborn brat. "There is no point in training when you can barley hold yourself up anymore. A warrior and a leader must know when it is time to call a retreat so you can come back and destroy your enemies another day"

Xena stop struggling and relaxed against him. She knew he was right. Every muscle in her body throbbed with pain from being over worked, and her body was no longer doing as she commanded it to. She relaxed into Ares`s arms as he carried her back into his bedchamber.

She couldn't help still being surprised at how relaxed she felt in the God of War presence, and ever more surprised at how gentle he was with her. But at the same time he did not treat her as a breakable mortal, he never went easy on her their duels.

Xena knew that Ares was not using his full power during their training. If he was she wouldn't be able to take a step before his blade would be at her throat. Instead he keeps adjusting himself to be just a but better than she was becoming. A little strong, a little faster. It made her want to catch up to him, to be able to match him in battle. Realistically she knew that was an almost impossible feet, but she felt she could do it.

When they reached the bedroom Ares laid her down on the bed and used his power to change her form her battle leather, into a red silk night gown. Xena gave him a grateful smile, but it turned into a wince of pain when she moved to lie down.

Ares noticed her distress "Lay down on your stomach" he whispered to her. She did as she was told as Ares sat down beside her. He moved so he was hovering over Xena than slowly started to massage her back. He wanted to remove her clothes to make it easier but he felt she wouldn't like that too much.

Xena couldn't help the small moan of pleasure that escaped her lips "Are you sure your not the God of Back Rubs" She laughed turning her head to give him a teasing smile.

Ares returned her smile "I have many skills, princess" he answered returning her teasing. Xena closed her eyes to enjoy the feel of Ares hands soothing every muscle, and getting rid of every knot in her back. Slowly she felt herself drift into sleep.

A gentle smile went across Ares face when he saw Xena had fallen asleep. He liked that she felt safe enough with him that she could just drift off into her dream passage with him right beside her. She shifted her so he could pull the covers over her and gave her a kiss to the forehead.

"You sure work fast" Once again a voice came from behind Ares, but this time he recognised it. He turned to face Aleanna with a figure against him lips telling the Goddess to be quiet. He than pointed to the door and quietly led her into a different chamber. He knew the front hall would not be a good place to talk to the goddess.

"Hello Aleanna. I did not expect to see you again after I resaved your message" Ares was very tense when he address the Goddess. He knew she was very powerful and he would not be able to do much against her should she ever try to undo what she has done.

"Calm down God of War. I have come here with another warning" She wanted to laugh at how tense the god was, but she knew that would not be taken very well. The God before her had a lot of pride and he was already going to have to swallow most of it in order to complete his goal.

"What is it. Does a new person from the future threaten Xena and my relationship" Ares voice was sharp and fierce. It was clear what he was planning to do to anyone who got in the way of the path he had chosen.

"NO, and even if someone of the future had I would not tell you. The only reason I am telling you of this threat is because they used the Fates to manipulate destiny, and I felt I would have dishonoured our arrangement if I had left things as they were." Aleanna gave Ares a cold glare. It was that moment Ares knew without a doubt that the Goddess was not an ally, just someone who was honouring a deal.

"Let me guess Zeus" Ares stated. He didn't feel it would be wise to question the Goddess's any further about loyalties.

Aleanna gave a sharp nod "Yes he created a knot in the loom binding different threats in order to create a knot the separated yours and Xena's strains. I was able to undo the knot though and put a spell on the loom making it so if anyone where to look they would see the knot." She decided to leave out whose strains' Zeus connected to Xena's. She was not sure if her theory that this had happened before and was the beginning of the end of Xena's and Ares's relationship.

Ares teeth clenched and his hands balled into fist. He knew his family was not happy about him talking Xena as his chosen, but he did not think that his father would go as far as to change destiny. He had to keep a closer eye on home and what the others were doing, but at the same time he still felt the need to eliminate the mortals that Aleanna's story warned him about.

He felt like he was fighting an up hill battle with no end in sight. Every time he felt he had laid down a good plan to make sure Xena stays with him another thing was thrown in his path, trying to rip his princess from him.

Aleanna was the storm rage through the War God`s eyes. Apart of her felt sorry for him, after seeing all the pain he was meant to suffer if he lost Xena. To have to fight against her, to watch her die, to tell her he love her and for her never to believe it. To watch her heart belong to another. But she knew she had interfered enough, she had fulfilled her debt to him for protecting her Fates.

"I can no longer stay here without being notice Ares I must leave." Her voce than lowered into a whisper "Good luck" than Aleanna disappeared back within the either.

Ares stood still for a moment his anger parlaying him. Suddenly he raised his hand and launched a fireball across the room. He did it again, and again until the room was the wall he hit was charted black. He took deep breaths in order to calm himself but his anger kept boiling.

"Ares" a voice called from behind him. In his rage he did not hear the door open and sense her come in. Xena stood at the doorway staring at the angry God. She could see the damage he had caused the room and couldn't help wondering what had made him so enraged.

Ares stared back at Xena for a moment before he moved again. Her presence helped to calm him better than any deep breathing could. He could see the concern in her icy blue eyes. Normally he would hate someone looking at him like that, but with Xena he liked it. It showed she cared about his well being.

He walked over to her and resisted the urge he felt to wrap his arms around her, not knowing how she would take that. He could see that she wanted to ask him what was the matter, but did not know how to voice it.

A part of him wanted to tell the truth, to tell her of Aleanna's story of the future, to warn her how far Zeus was willing to go to keep them apart, but he knew he couldn't. As strong as he believed Xena's mind to be it was not God Proof. If one of them decided they wanted in they would and in a few moments they would know everything. After that there wouldn't be much he could do to protect him and Xena.

At the same time he did not want to hide the possible danger they were in from her. If Zeus was willing to manipulate destiny in order to keep him and Xena apart that must mean they are destined for something that he does not like. He continued to look into her questioning eyes as he carefully spoke his next words "Sorry if I woke you. I had just gotten word that some of the other Gods are even less happy that I now have a chosen than we originally thought. Apparently they are already putting plans together in order to separate us"

Xena stiffened at Ares words. She did not like that these Gods thought they could just manipulate her. She knew they were stronger than she was, but that does not make her a simple chess piece for them to play with in the mortal realm.

She also found a pain grow in her chest at the thought of being taken away from Ares. When he had found her she was hurt, scared and very angry. He had helped her egt over all that, helped her deal with her brother's death and her family's betrayal. He made her his chosen and was making her a warrior. But beyond that he was kind to her, considerate of her needs, and did not treat her as if she were beneath him. More like an equal, a partner.

She wanted to ask him details about the threat they possible faced, about the source of the information, which Gods were most against than, and what plans they thought of, but something stopped her. The look on Ares face. Most would say he looked calm, but she could see the storm still reign behind his deep brown eyes. She decided now would not be a good time to question him, and tried to take his mind off it. She gave him a gentle smile "The sun will be rising soon, why don't you pop me some breakfast than get back to me working my way through defences"

Ares laughed. He was thankful that she was not questioning him right now, but he did not expect it to last long. Once his mood improved she was going to question him to get every detail no matter how small the detail.

They decided to eat back in the main hall. Ares once again made a feast appear before Xena and changed her back into her battle dress. As she eat Ares's mind was thousands of miles away. He was trying to formulate a plan for what they should, trying to put in order that threatened them the most.

He knew that as long as they old man thought his plan was successful he would not make a move against him and his chosen. He wouldn't want to ruin his image. From the way they reacted to the news he knew Artemis and Athena were going to have their own plans. With them he knew that because of the law of the chosen's they would act carefully and as long as they remained aware they should be able to take whatever they through at them. Discord was one he really had to keep an eye on. Xena's presents alone made her angry and when you add in Xena's lack of aww at the Gods there was a chance that the hot headed goddess would blast first think later.

Xena saw the War Gods far away expression. "Ares she called to get his attention. When there was no response she got up from her seat and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and brought her face down so she was at eye level with him. "Ares' she called a little louder shaking his shoulders.

Ares was jostled out of his trace, and was startled at how close Xena was to him. He could smell the sweet perfume of her skin, feel the heat her body was giving off. His eye glanced down to her lips before meeting back up with her own. He started moving closer to her giving her a chance to pull away if she wanted to. But she found she did not want to move.

Happiness rushed through Ares when he was she wasn't pulling away, instead moving closer to him. Just when they could feel each other's breath on each other's lip two bight appeared in the hall. The lights started Xena making her pull back from Ares to look at the intruders.

**Hey everyone, sorry it has been so long since I updated. My computer is broken and I have no way of getting it fixing until school is out and I go back home. Im on a friends computer right now so I don't have time to answer reviews, but I will asap. Just bc I cant use a computer doesn't mean I have stopped writing. I have the next 3 chapters completely written out and waiting to be typed. Ill update again asap.**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLIMER: IN LIFE I OWN NOTHING…. IN MY DREAMS ARES IS MINE

What if someone warned Ares that he would one day lose Xena back when they first met, and they made him realize his feelings for her? This is an AU story kind of set during Young Hercules…. Ares and Xena Forever

What Could Have Been

Chapter 10

Discord and Strife appeared in the main chamber within the Halls of War, not noticeing the couple whom they had just interupted. The small angery Goddess gave Strife a heated glare before walking a few paces away from him shaking her head disgusted "You really blew it this time" she screached at him.

"Oh me" Strife yelled back as he closed as the young Godling closed the distance between them, standing right behind her "Well you wait until I tell Uncle Ares that little Miss Drama Godess spilled the beans to Hercules."

"If you live that long" Discord threatened in a sickly sweet voice. Strife's reply was a mocking sounds of fear, but was turned into a shrink when the God of War's patients had ran out.

Lightning reached out from the Ares' hands and pinned the two bickering Godlings to the wall above his throne. "Start talking and make it good" Ares demanded.

Discord turned her head and glared at the whimpering Godling beside her, her deadly look yelling at him what she'll do to him it he tells. Unfortunally for her Strife was to busy cowering before Ares to notice. It only a moment before the young God was telling his Uncle everything. "Discord told Hercules where she was hiding the prisioners that she took in order to start the War"

Discord quickly spoke up " there was a trap in place that should have taken care of him. He should have been tured to ash as soon as he entered that cave", and the fight between the two Godlings went back and forth once again.

"Than how did your prisoners and Hercules end up at the battle field"

"Who transformed and showed everyone who we really are"

"The real ones were right infront of us"

"We could of" Discord never got the chance to finish her sentance before the war God temper took control.

"Enough" his voice echoed through the halls making even Xena jump a bit. Both Strife and Discord became instintly silant. "Now what is going to happen is your both going to see Artimeis, your going to apologize for messing with the amazons, your going to accept any and all punishment she decideds to give you and you both better pray to Zues I don't get another visit the family again because you two can't form or folllow a simple plan. Understand" As Ares spoke his voice became more deadly.

Strife and Discord eagerly nodded fearing waht Ares had planned for than should someone come. Ares sent on extra zap through the eletric stream holding the two in place before releasing them. As soon as they hit the ground they disappeared into the aether, fearing what the angry God would do to them if they stayed around a moment longer.

The War God stared at the spot his minons had just left from thinking about possible punishments for them should he have to deal with another leacture from his sister. Also he wanted to keep other Gods away from Xena until he knew for sure she could handle herself around them.

Ares was broken from his thoughts when he heard a chuckle from behind him. He turned his head to see Xena standing there partly hiding her face as she tried to hide her slightly shaking form. The God of War's mood was emitty lifted as he watched his laughing chosen. "Something funny Xena" he asked his tone amused.

Xena stopped laughing but couldn't wipe the small smile off her face. It was a rare thing for her to laugh and even rarer for her to let her gaurd down enough for someone to catch her. She didn't live an unhappy life but not many people ever understood her. She always felt the need to protect herself.

"Not really what I expected from gods that work for the God of War" Xena said matching amused tone.

"They're young and still arrogent with their abilities. They have and probably still will turned against me a few times before they learn their place" Ares said as if it was a everyday thing.

Xena gave Ares a confused look " If they have betrayed you in the past and you expect them to do it again in the future why do you keep them around, let them work and plan with you" This made no sence to Xena. Why keep people around if you know they are going to betray to at the first moment of weakness.

Ares was silent for a moment his amused expression gone and a far off look in its place. He had once again without thinking revieled something to her that he had never told anyone. Well no point in holding anything back now " As I just said they do not know the limit of their own abilities, without someone to show them that there are things in this world to fear they would run rampid. Due to their .. personialties... no other God or Goddess is willing to take any responiablitly for them. By now if I wasn't watching them they would have pissed Zeus or some other God off enough they would be spending eteurnity in Tarturs." Ares voce was emotionless as he spoke.

Xena could still see through him, if only a little bit. She see the deep pool hinding benith the hard mask he wore. She may have only know her patron God a short time , but each new thing she learned about him she saw how similar they were to each other . Protecting people who will only hurt you in the end.

She always hide most of herself from the people in her village, even her own family. None of them ever like that a women could stomp any of them into the ground with even blinking. The women were always jealous of her beauty and the stares she would get from both the men that lived in the village and visiters from other villages. Men that lived in the village were scared of her not thinking she was natural. Men that came from out of town often learned very quickly not to mess with her. Working in her mother's taveren she got into enough fights with drunks who think themselves invincible. She knew just how hard it was to protect those that you could never trust. Her respect grew even deeper for the God of War.

Xena learned quickly that training in public was not possible, if the hateful stares were not enough her mother would come out with a new task to give her if she saw her, or Torris would continusouly interupt her with comments on how a woman should behave.

She remembers the day she found her training area. She hadn't been able to handle her sword for days and she was feeling restless. She ventured out into woods near Ares temple since none of the other villagers ever went near it. She didn't have to walk long before she found a beautiful clearing. It became her place of clarity. A strange feeling swelled inside Xena as she thought about how it was near the God of War that she felt the most comfortable.

"So what are we goning to do today"Ares asked. He clearly wanted to change the subject and since Xena was stilll confused about the emotions the kind God of War was creating within her, she let him.

Ares could tell Xena was thinking about everything he had just told her and didnt want to give her the chance to dwell on his words to long. He was stil used to sharing his feeling with another person but when it came to Xena it was as natural to him as breathing. It was also like he was compelled to tell her teh truth when ever she asked him a question. He was gonna have to watch hos words more carefully. there were just something about his past he was not ready to share with Xena, yet if ever.

An idea popped into Ares head then. He may be hiding some things from her but there was still much he had to offer her. Ares gave Xena a half smile and put his hand out for her to take. When her hand touched his the same spark went through there bodies.

"I want to show you something" he said to her as he gently led her down a hall the oppside side to trhe bed chambers.

At the end of the hall was a plain looking wooden door. Ares flashed Xena a smile before opening the door and allowed her to enter first.

This room was not like the others she had been in so far. Instead of weaponds and armors decororting the walls they were alined with books, and mountains of scrolls. There was a large desk in the centre of the room covered with maps and charts to places Xena hadn't even heard of before.

Xena had only dreamed of having access to such a large collection of knowledge. She drifed over to the shelves scanning over the different titles there. Past battles, myths, medicine were just a few of the topics covered.

As active of a person Xena was she loved nothing more than learning something new. Knowledge was power and she knew that very well. When travllers came to the village to trade she was always looking for a new book to read.

Ares watched as Xena loked around the room in wonder. He was happy that she clearly liked his little present. " You can enter here when ever you wish. All of my temples have collections much like this one but these are my rarest volumes" Xena just nodded her head only half listening to him.

Ares let out a small chuckle befoer he noticed a tugging at his mind. One of his Gernerals were calling for him. He than realized that he hadn't been watching any battles, planning with , or even heard any of his Gerals calling to him since he found Xena.

He personalliy didnt care about any of this. Ares fully believed once his Chosen was fully trained she would be replacing all his unseless Gereals as she took the world by storm in his name. At the same time he knew his father was looking for any reason to seperate him from Xena and he couldnt let something as simple as not looking after his Godly duties to be the reason.

"Xena" he called he called her. At the tone of his voice Xena emmitly snapped out of the trance the room had put her in and look cusiously at her God. His smile was replaced with a slight frown and his tone had become more serious.

"I must leave for a while. One of my Generals are calling and I must go see how he has managed to mess up this time. You may come with me, saty here or I could drop you off anywhere you wish" Ares said quickly. He had mixed feelings about all the choices open to her. By coming with him word will spread about her much faster and humans will start trying to kill her. It only takes one lucky move to take her out. One the other hand leaving her alone leaves her open to the Gods to have alone time with her. While the the Halls of War were protected when he was away and, none of the other Gods would be stupid enough to harm her phycially words can do alot of damage .He knew he was the master at it.

In the end he knew the choice has to be up to her. If he tried making decision for her she will start to resent him. Thus starting them down the path where they are ememies not allies.

Xena was surprised he was letting her make the choice, that she would trust him alone in his home on the God sacred Mountain or meeting one of his personal Generals. Xena took a moment weighing the pros and cons of each option. Her thoughs were much along the same lines as Ares.

"I'd like to remain here and start my studies, if thats alright with you" she said. Ares could hear a hidden message in her tone. Thank you.

"Call me if you need anything. Ill be back as soon as I can" than he disappeared in his traditional flash of light.

Xena also could hear a hidden message in Ares words. Stay safe or there will be trouble. She gently shook her head with a wide smile on her face. She saw not used to having someone care for her as Ares as been. She knew she should not accept his attention, she was independ she could do things for herself. But when she looked into his eyes she did not see pity, she saw caring and understanding.

Her mind flashed back to earlier in the day before Strife and Discord showed up. Unconsciously she put her finger to her mouth. She could remember the feel of his breathe crasessing her lips. If those two idiots had come just moments later ...She stopped that thought in it's tracks.

She could not allow herself to think like that. He was a God and she was a mortal, he was her teacher she was the student. Those lines can not be crossed without risking the vow she made to her brother... no matter how much she may be tempted to.

"Ok enough of this" she whispered to herself. Xena knew she was just thinking herself in circles and she needeed to focus. She gradded a book off the shelf not even bothering to look at the subject and was soon lost in its pages.

Two cable marks later a glow appeared in the room only it wasnt Ares signature blue and silver. It was a bright pink and gold light and when it finally faded there stood Aphridite.

On instint Xena went to the other side if the room in defence position. She knew that from their last encounter that this Goddess and Ares were on good terms, but she did not know why she was here and that put her on gaurd.

"Of all places you had to be. Why are you hanging in this musty boring room" Dite was looking around the room like everything about it was a sin agaist love. It was than she notice Xena staring at her from across the room her postation tense as if waiting for an attack. "You can chill out warrior babe I am not here to hurt you. I just want to talk" she just her hands up as if to surrender.

Xena relaxed sligthly but did not move from where she was "Is there something I can help you with " she asked politly.

"Well your not much for girl talk are you" Dite said dramaticly as she changed the chair Xena had been sitting in into a fluffy pink throne and lounge on it. Xena couldn't help shaking her head at the love Goddess before her. She was starting to notice that while the Olypian patheon had great power and immortaly their personilties didnt really different from mortals.

With that thought she decided to give the love goddess a chance. Xena sat down in the chair next to Aphridite and put her feet up on the table. "I've always been more of the lone warrior type"

Dite sent a bright smile at Xena. She could tell that they were going to become the best of friends "Even a lone warrior needs girls talk. So gossip, how does it feel to be the talk of Olympus"

Xena raised a eye brow to her. She had a feeling that this was going to be an intresting converstation. She knew talking of the other Gods may upset Ares but, she saw this as an good oppertunity to pump the love Goddess for information "Do Tell"

**I'm back... sorry I have been gone for so long sometime life gets in the way. There's the next chapter hoping to post every Friday starting next week. Thank you all loyal readers who have been waiting got the next step in Ares and Xena's lives. remember i love reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLIMER: IN LIFE I OWN NOTHING…. IN MY DREAMS ARES IS MINE

What if someone warned Ares that he would one day lose Xena back when they first met, and they made him realize his feelings for her? This is an AU story kind of set during Young Hercules…. Ares and Xena Forever

What Could Have Been

Chapter 11

It was just past mid-day before Ares made it back to the Halls of War. He was so tired of these useless Generals he used to make up his army. While they were still the top warriors in Greace they were always useless when it came to planning or thinking quick.

The patteren was always the same, great warrior proves himself to the war god. war god allows him to use his name in battle, they call on him for help when things get tough and follow everything he says no matter what changes during the battle.

Than they were always asking for proof to show their men that he was on their side. If they wouldn't keep them men in line without the God of War behind them than they had no right being a leader.

A small part of him feared that Xena would also fall into the trend of relying on him more than her own mind and skill.

A larger part of himself laughted loudly at the small voice inside him for underestimating his chosen in such a way . For the short time that they have been together, Xena has not cowered, or bowed before any of the God that have been in her near her. In fact she stood up to them as if they were nothing but bullies that needed to be put in the place.

Also she did not take kindly to him telling her what to do. He knew that he would get one hell of ear full from Xena if he ever should tell her how to run her future army. The War God also knew she would never ask for a sign that he was on her side. First it would hurt her pride to much having to ask for such a thing from him. Second should any of her men ever become brave enough to question her to would love to watch the beating she would give them.

Deciding he had spent enough time dwelling on his thoughts and cooling off his anger he went to seek out his chosen.

From their bond he could tell she was still in the same room he had left her in. As Ares approached the door leading to his personal library he hears a high pitched laugh that he knew did not belong to Xena.

He rushed into the room and the sight that greeted him was not what he was expecting. His sister was sitting on a pink fluffy throne like chair that clearly was out of place in the dark room, as his chosen sat on a normal chair looking at the Love Goddess with a clearly amused expression.

"Why do I get a feeling I have missed something" he said as both women turned to look at him.

"Well hey there big bro. We were just having some girl time." Aphrodite said as she stood up to give Ares a hug, which he did not return as usual. Even though she was the only member of his family he could stand it was rare he shows any affection towards her outside of being polite.

He was also confused on how his sister managed to get into the Halls of War without him knowing. "How did you get in here?" he asked getting straight to the point.

The Goddess could tell from her that while he was not mad at her he was not happy she was here, she took a step back from him and put a hand on her hip. "Remember you gave me a free pass to enter because got you got tired of me knocking"

He had completely forgotten about that since it had been centuries. He knew Strife and Discord had the same access but he had limited them so they could only access the main chamber without his permission, but he didn't put the same limit on Dite the only place she couldn't enter was his bed chamber.

He looked passed his sister at Xena. Forgetting things like that could easily get her killed. While he knew Dite would never hurt her it was possible for a God to sneak in when some one entered. It was how Artemis got in with Strife and Discord. He would have to make some changed to the security if he was going to be leaving Xena surrounded by enemies.

Xena was staring at them amusement still clean on her face. Ares raised an eyebrow at her in question. She just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head in response.

Xena could see Ares tense posture and wondered what was the cause. It was easy to see he was surprised to see her and Aphrodite sitting together.

She knew Ares did not trust other Gods around her, and from the what she has seen from the interaction between Ares and other Gods, what he has told her and the rumors that dite just told her that were flowing around Olympus she could understand why. Ares was not a favorite among the Gods it made sense his chosen would also be hated.

She remembered Ares telling her when he came back angry from seeing some of his family that she was the talk of Olympus but she thought he was exaggerating. She thought Gods would have better things to do than talk about a mortal.

Some of the rumors Aphrodite had told her were very funny others made her feel very angry. They seemed to range from her being fake, that Ares was jealous of others chosens, or she was an innocent child that the evil war God had decided to corrupt and was forced to become his Chosen.

The last rumor pissed her off the most. How dare they talk about what they know nothing about? How dare they underestimate her and assume this whole thing is some kind of joke. This was no joke to her and she believed her job also took this seriously.

Fortunately for her it was hard to get mad around the bubbly Goddess. Normally Xena avoided being around people like Aphrodite as if they had some unknown disease, but she found the Love Goddess company enjoyable.

Aphrodite caught the silent conversation between her brother and his chosen. She knew he would not have approved her visiting his chosen with out his permission, but she couldn't resist officially meeting the only women who captured the Great War God's instrest outside of being his sex toy. "Well I have to go now. I have a hot man with magical fingers waiting for me. Tootles." and with a gold and pink glow she was gone.

Once his sister was gone Ares gave Xena a questioning look asking her what that was all about.

" You have an intrusting sister" Xena said in reply to to Ares look. "She sure does love her gossip" giving Ares a small smile.

Ares took Xena's good moos as a sign that at least Dite didn't upset her. "Dite always loved getting into everyone else's business, but she's smarter than most give her credit for. Hard to plan something against someone who talks to everyone"

Xena raised an eyebrow at Ares. She still found it odd that of all the Gods on Olympus the one that was closest to the God of War was the Goddess of Love.

She could see Ares logic behind Aphrodite's love of gossip, but from just talking to her that it wasn't the only reason.

"So what did you ladies talk about" Ares asked curious. He changed Dits's pink chair back into its original for and mimicked Xena's position with his feet on the table.

Xena paused and wondered how much she would tell him. She knew that some of the rumors were going to anger him, but it was probably better he hear it from her instead of him getting into trouble for blasting another God, if he didn't already know.

"Mostly the different rumors going on about me. I guess I should feel flattered that so many God s's' are talking about me. " She joked not wanting things to become tense.

Ares was not sure whether he should be mad at his sister thank her " I see" he said his tone emotionless" What rumors did she tell you about"

He knew that many were talking about his Chosen but he has yet had a chance to hear what was being said. ...Or tell them to shut up before they get hurt.

" From what Aphrodite told me you Gods have quite an imagination. There's everything from you just wanting to get out of trouble for having a mortal here to making me your chosen as a deal with one of your generals. There's was even one about me being some ugly barbarian women." she let out a laugh as she finished talking.

"We will have to think of a way to put a end to these pathetic rumors as soon as possible." he replied in a very serious tone.

"There not so serious. None of them are even close to the truth and what do I care what a bunch of gossiping say about me. " She replied.

A smirk went across Ares face. There were definably not many mortals that would dare to insult the Gods never mind calling them 'a bunch of gossiping idiots'... Not sane ones anyway. He loved she had no fear of the Gods but he needed her to be watch full of them.

With a heavy sigh he started to explain one of the reasons that it was so important they ended these rumors as soon as possible. " Xena it is dangerous if they do not believe you are my chosen. I have many enemies, there's barley a God on this mountain that I have not pissed off one way or another. It only takes one of them who does not think the Chosen protection order does not apply to you, and tries to use you to get back at me."

Ares could understand why his other self would hid Xena in this kind of situation. When he heard that rumors had started already about Xena his first instinct was to his her. Along with throwing a couple fireballs at some members of his family.

Xena's eyes widen at Ares words. She did not think of that and she cursed herself for being so stupid. She gave a quick nod of understanding to Ares. "What do u think would be the best course of action" she asked him. She knew Ares would have more knowledge what to do, but that did not mean she wanted to give him complete control. If this was going to work they had to be partners.

While her posture was calm and relaxed, Ares did not miss her eyes hardening slightly. He was not sure if it was because of the potential threat or she was expecting him to something to really anger her. He understood the wording of her question perfectly and knew she was expecting him to say leave it all to him or something else like that. Well she was in for a surprise " I think we should make some sort of public announcement at one of the many parties they throw. While I normally avoid them it is probably the best and the quickest way to get the message out there."

Xena simply nodded her head again. She could see the logic in this plan and was very pleased that he wasn't just planning on hiding her away and threatening them all away from her. " When id the next party" she asked.

Ares snorted at her question. " I'll have to ask Dite since I don't bother even to learn when they are, but I'm sure we won't have to wait ling. Most Gods or Goddesses spend more time celebrating themselves than mortals do celebrating them.

Xena gave a disgusted look at the arrogant picture he had painted in her mind. While Xena had never truly feared the Gods of Olympus. If they wanted her dead that was the end no matter how much of a fight she was planning on putting up. She always did respect and the jobs they did to manage the mortal would. A respect that was quickly depleting.

She remembered back to when she was a child. Her and her brother had been very young when their father had gone off to fight and their mother had sent them to love at their grandparent's house so she could run the tavern.

It was a small farm cottage away from any other village or town. To Xena it was a magical place where anything was possible. She loved to explore the surrounding woods, but her favorite part of all was the stories.

Every night before bed, her grandmother would sit in her old rocking chair and tell them stories about the Olympian Gods. While some showed how cruel the Gods could be many were just about why they do certain jobs, how they came to be, and how they work to make life better which is why mortals thank them with offerings. Part of her hoped Ares was exaggerating due to his hatred of his family, but from the things that she had seen and heard since being on Olympus she was beginning to doubt it.

Ares could see through Xena's expression that his words had made an impact on her, but he still could see no fear, only anger and determination. Ares reached and brushed a stray hair from Xena's face " What is going through your head princess"

Xena raised her eyes to meet his. The fire in her eyes took his breath away. "It's head when you find out that the beings you, your family, friends, everyone works so hard to worship are not much more than selfish, arrogant, power hunger creatures. I don't know any other than you, your flunkies and Aphrodite, bit if my impression of them is true than expect for their powers I don't see how they differ form mortals" Xena ranted than quickly looked away hoping she didn't insult Ares.

Ares could see that this was really bothering Xena. He knew if he just changed the subject these thoughts would still pelage her mind. While normally he didn't defend his family he decided to explain how some things works. Ares gently cupped her chin and brought her face back so he could meet her eyes. "Over time the Gods have become more arrogant. Some Gods like Aphrodite, their simple existence does their job for them, without her there would be no love in the world. Others like Uncle Hades and I have to work hard in order to keep our domains running smoothly. For the rest just doing little things here and there works for them, and they spend the rest of their time doing what they wish. There is not a God on this mountain who does not see mortals as creatures below us."

"Even you" Xena, asked staring her God down.

Ares was about to be caught in that word trap " Yes even me" Xena expression turned into rage and was about to interrupt till Ares kept talking " Accept for you. Xena I have never met a mortal that had no fear in them. I can not respect someone that starts to quake in their boots as soon as I walk in the room."

Xena stayed quite for a moment working over Ares words. Finally after what seemed like forever to Ares Xena finally relaxed into her chair. The room remained quite for a moment longer till Xena spoke " So feel like training" She said with a bright smile

Ares smiled back at her happy that he wasn't in the doghouse for his comments, but he knew the question that was going through both of their minds. In the future when they begin to reshape the world, bringing peace through Xena's rule, what are they going to do about his family?

**I know not a lot exciting happens in this chapter. I am setting things up for the future. More fun stuff next Friday. Reviews please let me know what you thing and suggestions are welcome. **

**xentrya- I'm so sorry I was gone for so long. Thank you so much for my only review.**


End file.
